Hasta el mal cede ante el amor
by LadyPrimeneko
Summary: Megatron salva a una humana llamada Brenda, que opta para que ella sea su mascota pero con el tiempo, el malvado lider Decepticon empezara a desarrollar sentimientos por ella. (pesimo resumen) (Futuro contenido sexual)
1. Chapter 1

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Hola¡ amigos míos, aquí vengo con otro fic, solo que este no tiene nada, absolutamente nada que ver con Brenda y Optimus, ahora será Brenda y Megatron (de Transformers Prime) TT-TT no me maten por esto, es que mis compañeros de la escuela me dijeron que les gustaba mis historias de Optimus y Brenda, pero que ahora intentara una con Megatron…pero bueno de una vez pongo las advertencias: habrá Lemon, lime y 69 :D…TTuTT ya me afecto escribir Lemon.**

Capitulo 1.

Una chica de cabellos café oscuro, piel ligeramente morena, ojos cafés, de 18 años iba caminando plácidamente por una calle oscura y desolada.

Saco su celular y vio la hora, ya eran las 12:00 p.m, en realidad no le preocupaba si llegaba tarde o no, ya que nadie estaba con ella su madre había muerto hace años, y su padre desapareció así que no le importaba llegar tarde, pero sin darse cuenta unos tipos la iban siguiendo, ella se percato cuando escucho los murmullos y rápidamente salió corriendo.

-¡Hey!. Grito uno de los hombres, ella salió corriendo.-¡Vuelve aquí!. Ella trato de escapar pero persecutores eran demasiado rápidos. Y la habían acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

-¿¡Que quieren!?. Dijo ella mientras se volteaba a confrontar a esos tipos.

-Vaya la gatita tiene garras. Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa y el otro rio.

Ella frunció el ceño y le pego un puñetazo al tipo que le dijo gatita, ella trato de escapar.-¡no la dejes escapar!. Dijo el tipo al que le había pegado el puñetazo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su nariz.

-No, tú no te vas de aquí. Dijo el otro sujeto mientras tomo a la chica del brazo y la arrojaba a una pared, haciendo que ella se golpeara la cabeza y sangrara, después el mismo tipo la pateo en el estomago eh esto hiso que escupiera sangre.

Como todo esto ocurría en la superficie de la tierra, Megatron el líder de los decepticons estaba volando por el aire, su segundo al mando Strascream estaba en busca de energon y Megatron quería asegurarse que los Autobots estaban escondidos. Mientras volaba sobre una pequeña área de Nevada examino la zona y recogió una señal de calor de una hembra humana corriendo de dos humanos que la perseguían. Megatron ignoro a los humanos y siguió volando, los humanos eran realmente inútiles, pero él pensaba que serian buenas mascotas. Volvió a escanear el mismo punto donde estaban los humanos y vio que uno de los hombres la aventaba y la pateo en el estomago y ella escupió sangre. Gruño por lo que iba a hacer, y dio un giro en U y comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia donde estaban lo humanos, cuando estaba cerca de los humanos se transformo.

La chica vio como una sombra negra bastante enorme se ponía enfrente de ella y de esos sujetos, después vio a un ser metálico gigante que avía aterrizado. Los sujetos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y vieron a hacia arriba. Megatron tenía la vista fija en ellos, en eso miro hacia la hembra humana, después uno de esos humanos volvió a patearla. Megatron vio esto y sintió como su chispa se llenaba de enojo, volvió a ver a esos humanos.

-Um…aremos que nunca te vimos y déjanos hacer lo anterior. Dijo uno de ellos mientras ambos se daban la vuelta.

-No lo creo. Gruño y después alzo su brazo mientras cargaba su cañón, los dos hombres se horrorizaron cuando escucharon el cañón de Megatron cargarse quisieron escapar, pero Megatron ya le había disparado. Al ver que no quedaba nada de esos humanos, se acerco a la humana que se limpiaba la sangre, se agacho en cuclillas y la tomo en su mano.- Tú eres muy callada y tranquila para ser una hembra humana, por lo que eh oído las hembras nunca están quietas y calladas. Ella no dijo nada y Megatron la llevo un poco más cercas de su rostro.- Cual es tu nombre?.

-Brenda López. Hablo con una voz bastante suave y sedosa.

Megatron se quería golpear por haberle preguntado su nombre ya que quedo hipnotizado por la voz de esta hembra humana, pero en eso vio la cicatriz de la cabeza de ella, seguía sangrando. Entonces decidió que si la había salvado de esos machos humanos, ella seria suya.

-Muy bien Brenda, vendrás conmigo. Gruño el pero para su sorpresa ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera grito, simplemente se quedo observándolo simplemente. Se transformo poniendo a Brenda en su cabina y salió volando al espacio, cuando salieron de la atmosfera Brenda se movió para ver por la ventana y vio como la Tierra se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

-Su base está en la luna?. Pregunto Brenda.

-No. Dijo Megatron con su voz rasposa.- nuestra nave está escondida. Megatron se estaba preparando para viajar a la velocidad de la luz.- es mejor que te sujetes, ya que nosotros viajamos más rápido que los humanos. Antes de que Brenda pudiera hacer algo, Megatron comenzó a volar más rápido, hasta que llegaron al Némesis, después se comunico con Strascream.

-Strascream, ¿Cuál es el nivel de oxigeno en la nave?. Dijo Megatron por el intercomunicador.

-Hay en las mayores partes de la nave…¿Por qué señor?. Dijo el.

-Ya lo veras. Dijo Megatron cuando entro al hangar de la nave y Strascream se le acerco, el líder de los decepticons se transformo con la humana en su mano el segundo al mando se congelo al verla.

-Strascream quiero que conozcas a Brenda, ella es la nueva miembro de los Decepticons. Dijo Megatron.

-Un humano¡. Chillo Strascream.

**Aquí el nuevo capi. de mi nuevo fic :D y P.D: no me maten por la nueva futura pareja.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor

**El cap. de hoy mis amigos.**

Capitulo 2.

Strascream seguía sin creer lo que veía, su líder había traído consigo a una hembra humana de nombre Brenda.

-S-S-Señor…pero si es un ser humano. Tartamudeo Strascream.

Megatron miro a Brenda y después a su segundo al mando.- Si Strascream, es un ser humano, los Autobots no verán esto venir. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa espeluznante.- Ahora tú y Airachnid vayan a conseguir suministros humanos. Ella será mi arma secreta. Brenda miro a su "nuevo amo" con una mirada asustada.- Ella será mi nueva mascota y una vez que haya derrotado a los Autobots, ella se sentara a mi lado como jugador clave para esta guerra. Sonrió mientras la ponía en el suelo.

Mientras Strascream seguía digiriendo la idea de una humana en con los decepticons, Megatron vio a Soundwave acercarse.

-Ah Soundwave, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Dijo el líder decepticon. Soundwave se acerco lo más rápido posible y vio a Brenda.- Ella es Brenda, desde ahora será parte de los Decepticons, cuando yo no esté tú serás su tutor. Dijo Megatron y Soundwave solo asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a Brenda, ella le dio una sonrisa. Soundwave tomo una lista donde anoto a Brenda como aliada de los decepticons.

Brenda veía como todos los decepticons que estaban en la habitación formaban un circulo a su alrededor para ver lo que pasaba. Luego una femme decepticon que tenía ocho patas, cuatro a cada lado se abría paso entre el circulo para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso Megatron trajo la cabeza Optimus Prime. Dijo la femme, cuando llego al centro del circulo vio a Brenda que la miraba.-Un humano? Lord Megatron usted es muy amable, ¿Cómo supo que buscaba una cabeza humana para mi colección?. Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Brenda.

Megatron observo a Airachnid como se acercaba a Brenda, después concentro su atención en Brenda que retrocedía lentamente, el escucho perfectamente los jadeos de ella.

-Ella no es para ti, ella es mía. Gruño posesivamente mientras la volvía a recoger.

Airachnid no dijo nada simplemente se alejo de su líder, Knoct Out le murmuro algo a Breakdown, haciendo que ambos se rieran, al parecer Airachnid escucho eso, ella salto sobre ellos para llegar al techo sosteniéndose de sus ocho patas y yendo directo a su habitación.

-Parece que alguien está haciendo un berrinche. Comento Strascream.

Megatron vio a Strascream y gruño.- Te dije que tu y Airachnid fueran a conseguir suministros humanos para Brenda¡.

-Disculpe Señor Megatron. Dijo Brenda con su voz suave y Megatron volvió a quedar embobado por su voz.-Cree que podría hacer una lista?.

Megatron salió de su trance y miro a Soundwave su monitor de la cara lista para escribir, Brenda empezó a nombrar los suministros de comida, aparatos electrónicos, útiles para dibujar y productos femeninos. Cuando Brenda menciono los productos femeninos, a Strascream le dio un tic en el óptico izquierdo.

-Me asegurare que Airachnid consiga los productos femeninos. Dijo Strascream en voz alta.

-Que yo qué?¡. Dijo Airachnid desde su habitación y irrumpió en el pasillo bloqueándolo con sus patas de araña.

-Simplemente dije que tú, conseguirías los productos femeninos. Dijo Strascream lo mas inocente que pudo.

-No voy a conseguir nada para una estúpida hembra humana¡. Grito Airachnid, cuando de repente sintió una presión sobre su cabeza y sentía como era levantada.

-Si quieres seguir con vida, lo harás. Dijo Megatron mientras la sostenía con su mano libre.

Airachnid no se movió y no dijo absolutamente nada, después Megatron la soltó, ella callo con sus patas de araña, Brenda revisaba que en la lista no le faltara nada cuando se aseguro que no le faltara nada, Soundwave en vio la lista a la memoria de ambos decepticons, cuando el archivo de voz Brenda empezó a reproducirse automáticamente.

-Hagan que se detenga¡. Grito Strascream mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus receptores de audio.

Megatron y Brenda dejaron escapar una sonrisa ante esa escena graciosa.

-Se detendrá cuando consigan todo. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa, en ese momento Soundwave abrió un puente de tierra, Airachnid gruño y se transformo en su modo helicóptero y salió por el puente de tierra al igual que Strascream. Cuando se fueron Megatron volvió a dejar a Brenda en el suelo.

-Lord Megatron…que hacemos con la humana?. Pregunto Knoct Out.

Megatron miro a Brenda.- hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero Soundwave me informara si uno de ustedes le hace daño o trata de hacerlo, se las verán conmigo. Dijo Megatron.

-Si, Lord Megatron. Dijeron los Decepticons restantes, Megatron miro a Brenda que ahora estaba entre sus pies, con cuidado levanto su pie y salió de habitación. Soundwave se a cerco a ella y la tomo en su mano.

-Sigo sin entender, por que Lord Megatron trajo a esa hembra humana…es decir le estaban dando una paliza, ¿Por qué, no pudo matarla también? y cero preocupaciones. Dijo Knoct Out en voz alta.

Breakdown lo miro, y le dijo.- dijo que tenía planes para ella, bueno si los Autobots tiene a sus mascotas humanas, ¿Por qué nosotros no?.

-¿Entonces es eso? Tenemos una mascota. Dijo Knoct Out con una sonrisa.

-Hasta que ella muera. Dijo Breakdown.- quiero decir ella es nuestra clave para nuestro éxito.

Brenda frunció el ceño al escuchar todo lo que hablaban sobre ella, empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos las garras metálicas de Soundwave. Knoct Out y Breakdown dejaron de hablar para concentrar su atención en ella.

-No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. Dijo Brenda aun que ceño fruncido.

Ambos decepticons se sorprendieron ante la reacción de ella. Brenda era una joven realmente tranquila y no le gusta causar problemas, pero ahora ella estaba con los Decepticons y ahora se tendrá que probarse a sí misma y a los demás en la nave, pero en especial a Megatron.

-Soundwave, me bajas por favor. Dijo Brenda, Soundwave hiso lo que pidió y la bajo cuidadosamente y Brenda se dirigió a esos dos con.- Megatron sabe que hablan de él a sus espaldas.

Ambos decepticons se miraron y después la volvieron a mirar y negaron con la cabeza.

-Qué pasaría si alguien fuera a decirle. Dijo Brenda mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la seguridad da ambos desapareció.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿Cómo te creería?. Dijo Knoct Out.

-Sabes que Soundwave escucho verdad?. Pregunto Brenda con una sonrisa retadora, cuando ella dijo eso los ópticos de Knoct Out y de Breakdown se abrieron como platos, como Soundwave asintió con la cabeza.

-Porque te pones del lado de un humano?¡. Grito Breakdown y como Knoct Out suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, que es lo que quieres?. Pregunto Knoct Out rendido.

Cuando Brenda vio la reacción de Knoct Out sonrió ampliamente y se acerco un poco más a él.

-Sabes no está mal hablar sobre Megatron. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.- además eso está bien. Y yo realmente quisiera pasar tiempo contigo y ver si podemos llegar a ser amigos.

Breakdown miro a su compañero y rio.

-Compañero suerte. Dijo Breakdown con una sonrisa.

Knoct Out le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y se inclino hacia Brenda y la levanto en su mano.

-Porque yo?. Dijo Knoct Out.

-Bueno, porque pareces un tipo divertido y me gusta tu armadura roja, que se ve muy bien en ti. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- en que te transformas?.

Knoct Out no supo que decir, así que la puso en el suelo con cuidado y sonrió.

-Te enseñare. Dijo con su sonrisa, en ese momento se transformo en coche de carreras y acelero su motor.

-Eres sorprendente¡. Exclamo Brenda muy sorprendida.

Breakdown suspiro y hablo.- Aumentaras su ego.

En ese momento Soundwave recogió a Brenda y comenzó a llevársela, ella trato de liberarse de su agarre pero era imposible, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos que Soundwave ya que no dijo nada.

-Que hice?. Dijo Brenda mientras veía a Soundwave que no dijo nada. Llegaron a una puerta y se detuvo. En eso Brenda vio a Megatron salir de la habitación.

-Trataron de hacerle daño?. Pregunto Megatron y Soundwave negó, después reprodujo todo lo que dijo ella, Brenda se apeno por eso. Sin darse cuenta Megatron ya la tenía en su mano.

-Déjanos. Le dijo a Soundwave, el salió del cuarto y Megatron cerró la puerta con llave y miro a Brenda.

Ahora Brenda sentía miedo absoluto al estar así con Megatron ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el líder Decepticon.

**En el próximo capítulo vernos como le va a Brenda nos vemos bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

Capitulo 3

Megatron se aseguro que la puerta estuviera cerrada con seguro, para luego concentrar su atención en Brenda que estaba apenada.

-Disfrutaste darle ordenes a mis hombres?. Dijo Megatron mientras veía a Brenda.

Brenda ahora estaba callada como un ratón mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ópticos, sintió cuando Megatron la alzo a la altura de su rostro y la veía fijamente.

-Ahora tienes que mirarme, ¿Te divertiste dando a órdenes a mis hombres? Responde¡. Le dijo alzando la voz.

Brenda cerró los ojos y no los abrió, sentía como aplicaba fuerza para no abrir sus ojos trago duro, lentamente sus abriendo sus ojos.

-Bueno…yo solo quería demostrarles, que nos soy como los demás humanos y para eso tenía que enfrentarme a ellos y no huir como los de más humanos lo hacen. Dijo Brenda tímidamente.

Megatron volvió a mirarla y le dijo.- Entonces te divertiste con ellos?.

-Yo no diría diversión, solo estaba siendo…difícil. Dijo Brenda avergonzadamente.

Megatron sonrió un poco mientras no dejaba de verla. Cuando Brenda lo miro su sonrisa desapareció y ella no pudo ver esa sonrisa.

-Te daré una advertencia, aquí si se tiene que ser duro, pero divertirse con otros es algo que no se hace aquí. Dijo Megatron con su tono normal.

Brenda asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado por la vergüenza por lo sucedido. Antes de que Megatron pudiera decirle algo tocaron la puerta, Megatron gruño y fue abrir con Brenda en su mano. Cuando abrió la puerta se topo con Soundwave, el señalo el pasillo donde estaba Strascream y Airachnid con montones de bolsas y suministros humanos en sus brazos.

-Les voy a enseñar su habitación y tendrán que decorarla para ella. Declaro Megatron.

-No dijiste eso antes¡. Grito Airachnid.

-Soundwave toma la lista de la memoria de Strascream, pero deja la Airachnid hasta que aprenda a respetar a nuestro huésped humano. Dijo Megatron y Soundwave hiso exactamente lo que su líder dijo, Brenda vio como Strascream se alivia un poco. Airachnid se tenso cuando la voz de Brenda se escuchaba en su memoria y se hacía cada vez más fuerte.-¿Sabes qué?, Strascream se relevo de la decoración de la habitación, Airachnid lo hará por nosotros.

Strascream y Brenda trataron de aguantar una risa, pero ambos se controlaron y Strascream se inclino ante su líder, Airachnid apretó sus dientes metálicos y le arrebato las bolsas.

-Veo que no le agrado mucho ¿verdad?. Dijo Brenda mientras veía a Megatron.

Megatron la miro, apretó suavemente su agarre alrededor de ella.-No dejare que te haga daño, si lo hace será castigada de la peor manera. Dijo suavemente.

-Señor Megatron…¿Por qué me trajo?. Dijo Brenda.

-Que quieres decir?. Dijo Megatron.

-Todos en la nave dicen que no es normal que usted, me haya traído. Dijo Brenda mientras veía los ópticos rojos de Megatron.-Por lo general usted mata humanos, como lo hiso con esos hombre que me estaban golpeando.

-Entiendo y si fue algo fuera algo de lo común, yo no soy muy fanático de los humanos y nunca lo seré pero cuando te vi me sentí impotente, además ya te lo dije tú serás la carnada para poder derrotar a los Autobots, ellos jamás atacaran mientras te vean con nosotros. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa.

-Así que, soy la humana correcta para esta plan?. Volvió a preguntar Brenda.

-Si, lo eres pero antes de que preguntes otra cosa, seré yo el que se haga cargo de ti. Dijo mientras la veía detenidamente. Brenda sintió con la cabeza, pero Megatron empezó a sentirse raro mientras la veía, pero en especial cuando vio los labios de Brenda eran de un rosado pálido, carnosos y finos, tenía la sensación de querer sentirlos…

**Ustedes creen que el líder decepticon ya se esté enamorando de Brenda?, bueno descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor

**Bueno amigos míos aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 que me inspire mientras escuchaba la canciones de Five Nights at Freddys.**

Capitulo 4.

Brenda se fue a su habitación, ella comenzó a buscar que todo estuviera y para su sorpresa todo lo que nombro en su lista estaba ahí, ella sonrió y se dirigió a su cama, claramente ahora tendría que acomodar sus cosas algo que no le gustaba mucho, pero hubo algo que si le agrado, su habitación estaba cerca de la de Megatron.

-Trajeron todo lo que necesitabas?. Pregunto Megatron haciendo que Brenda saliera de sus pensamientos, Brenda miro a Megatron parado frente a la puerta.

-Si, lo hicieron y bastante bien. Solo tengo que acomodar todo en su lugar y listo. Le dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Soundwave, ven a la habitación de Brenda, de inmediato. Dijo Megatron a través del comunicador, Brenda miro con confusión a Megatron.- Soundwave se encargara de acomodar tus cosas, en este momento tengo trabajo para ti. Y como tú no tienes un comunicador en tu cabeza humana tuve que venir a avisarte.

-Ya veo. Dijo Brenda mientras veía su alrededor, hasta que Soundwave ella señalo las cosas que estaban a su alrededor, Soundwave utilizo sus tentáculos para acomodar todo sin romper nada, sorprendiendo a Brenda.

Sin previo aviso Megatron la recogió del suelo, cuando lo hiso Brenda que chillo como un ratón, Megatron arqueo su ceja metálica.

-Lo siento, Señor Megatron. Dijo Brenda apenadamente.

-Tú suenas mas como un ratón, que como un humano. Dijo Megatron.

-Lo siento…todavía me estoy acostumbrando a esto. Tardare un poco en acostumbrarme, ya que estoy lejos de mi planeta, estoy viva y eso es gracias a usted que me salvo la vida. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

Megatron no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente salió del cuarto y se dirigió al centro de mando donde estaba Knoct Out que sonrió a Brenda y ella asintió.

-Así que Lord Megatron, ¿Por qué necesitamos a Brenda aquí?. Dijo Knoct Out.

-Brenda ira contigo a dar una vuelta, para obtener la atención de los Autobots y que ven a que tenemos un ser humano, luego vuelvan a la nave y nosotros saldremos a matarlos. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa.

Knoct Out se acerco a Megatron, y le tendió su mano.

-Entonces, que empiece la fiesta. Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Megatron le dio lentamente a Brenda y se transformo con ella.

-Está bien, estamos listos para el Rock and Roll¡. Dijo mientras encendía su motor.

-Yupiii¡. Grito Brenda en el asiento delantero, Strascream activo el puente de tierra y Knoct Out condujo que con Brenda por Jasper, Nevada. Mientras manejaban Knoct Out le puso a Brenda el cinturón de seguridad.

-Muy bien, cuando veamos a los autobots yo te avisare, y empezaras a gritar y tratar de salir ¿entendido?. Dijo Knoct Out.

-Si, señor¡. Brenda grito alegremente.

-Señor…me gusta que me llames así, desde ahora llámame señor. Knoct Out rio.

-Voy a ver eso, pero no prometo nada ya que solo te lo diré en ciertas circunstancias. Dijo Brenda y Knoct Out se quejo. Brenda estaba a punto de prender el radio cuando Knoct Out fue empujado fuera de la carretera, miro por la ventana y vio un auto amarillo con negro que iba a su lado.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, pero si es Bumblebee. Dijo Knoct Out con burla, cuando el otro auto estaba a punto de embestirlos.-No creo que quieras hacer eso, si no quieres lastimarla. Knoct Out Gruño, Brenda entendió que esa era la señal y empezó a gritar y tratar de salir. El puente de tierra se abrió y se fueron.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXX

-Optimus, tenemos un problema. Dijo Bee por el comunicador.

-Que sucede Bee?. Pregunto el líder autobot bastante preocupado.

-Los decepticons tienen a una hembra humana. Dijo Bee.

Optimus miro a Ratchet con preocupación y contacto con los otros autobots.- Autobots esto es urgente, vuelvan a la base, les daré más informes cuando estén aquí.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXXXXXX

Knoct Out y Brenda habían vuelto a la base y el con se quejo diciendo que Brenda casi le daña sus receptores de audio. Después Megatron y el resto de los decepticons fueron a pelear con los autobots, pero dejaron a Strascream para que cuidara a Brenda, el la llevo a su cuarto.

-Veo que no te agrado mucho. Le dijo Brenda.

-No soy muy fanático de los humanos. Le dijo Strascream bastante serio Brenda miro a Strascream pero no le dijo nada, cuando llegaron Strascream bajo cuidadosamente a Brenda, cuando ella estuvo en el suelo le sonrió a Strascream.

Esa acción sorprendió mucho al decepticon ya que nunca nadie le había sonreído, y en especial un humano. Algo en su chispa se encendió y no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, Brenda rio y camino a su habitación mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, miro a su alrededor Soundwave si que hiso un buen trabajo, ella fue corriendo hasta su cama mientras reía alegremente y rodaba sobre la superficie de su cama. Quedo de espalda mientras miraba el techo y como se percato de algo fuera de lo normal…una telaraña.

-Strascream¡. Grito Brenda.

Cuando Strascream escucho el grito, abrió la puerta más grande y irrumpió el cuarto de Brenda, cuando la vio ella estaba cubierta con las cobijas de su cama.

-Qué es?¡. Pregunto demasiado alarmado.-Que pasa?¡.

-U-Una telaraña. Dijo ella mientras señalaba una esquina del cuarto. Strascream se acerco donde estaba la telaraña, cuando la toco se percato de que no era orgánica…si no todo los contrario.

**Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy disfrútenlo :D **

Capitulo 5.

Megatron y el resto de los Decepticons estaban peleando con los autobots en la tierra.

-¿¡Donde está la humana!?. Gruño Optimus.

-Está a salvo por ahora Optimus. Si tú quieres que ella siga viviendo, te sugiero que unamos fuerzas y conquistemos este planeta juntos. Dijo Megatron.

-Y si me niego a tu oferta?. Gruño Optimus.

-Entonces di le adiós a la humana. Megatron rio.

Los Autobots se encontraban en una situacion bastante mala, Arcee se acerco a su líder.

-Optimus no podemos permitir que los Decepticons gobiernen este planeta, este planeta nos necesita. Dijo Arcee.- si los Decepticons toman el control de este planeta, los humanos están muertos, es necesario este sacrificio. Dijo Arcee secamente.

-Y luego qué? Ellos seguirán tomando más humanos como rehenes. Dijo Optimus con gran dolor en su voz.-Nunca Megatron, tu estarás muerto antes de que aceptemos tu oferta.

Megatron gruño y estaba a punto de dispararle a Optimus, pero fue interrumpido cuando la voz de Strascream se hiso presente.

-Lord Megatron¡ Airachnid sigue en la nave y ha hecho una telaraña en la habitación de Brenda. Dijo Strascream demasiado alterado a través del comunicador.

Megatron dejo su objetivo y grito.-Decepticons vuelvan a la nave¡.

Soundwave activo el puente de tierra y los Decepticons se retiraron, dejando confundidos a los Autobots. Cuando llegaron a la nave lo primero que hiso Megatron fue buscar a Brenda con la mirada, en eso vio a Strascream que sostenía a Brenda contra su pecho.

-Mas te vale que esto sea importante Strascream, ¿Has visto a Airachnid?. Dijo Megatron.

-No señor…pero Brenda no quiere ir a su habitación con la telaraña de ella allí. Dijo Strascream mientras se encogía pensando que Megatron lo golpearía. Megatron miro a Brenda que estaba en las manos de su segundo al mando.

-Dame a Brenda. Dijo tendiendo su mano.

Strascream la paso cuidadosamente a Brenda a su líder quien miro hacia abajo para ver lo aterrada que estaba.

-Lo siento Señor Megatron…es solo que yo odio a las arañas, en la tierra yo las podía aplastar pero aquí ella me pude aplastar. Dijo Brenda bastante apenada, Megatron suspiro.

-Todo el mundo va tomar turnos vigilando la base, Brenda se quedara conmigo en mi habitación por el momento. Si encuentran a Airachnid infórmenme al instante¡. Dijo Megatron mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Brenda para ver el alboroto. Al ver la telaraña el apretó los dientes y siguió su camino. Una vez que llego a su cuarto dejo a Brenda sobre su escritorio y el se sentó en su silla.

-Lo siento Señor Megatron. Dijo Brenda tímidamente.

Megatron miro a su huésped humano y no dijo ni una sola. Sus ópticos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad dándole un aspecto aun más bastante misterioso de lo que ya era.

-Necesitas descansar Brenda. Megatron dijo mientras la tomaba en su mano y se dirigía a su hyper-cama. Cuando Megatron se acostó puso a Brenda sobre su pecho, algo que le sorprendió fue ver que Brenda se acurruco en su pecho, instintivamente la tapo con su mano.

-Descansa Brenda. Susurro Megatron cuando vio como se había dormido la humana, el sentía que no debía dejar que nada le pasara, sentía que debía protegerla, nadie más debía tocarla…ella era suya…

**w aquí el capítulo de hoy nos vemos en el próximo y ustedes creen Megatron ya empezó a enamorarse de Brenda?.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Aquí el capi de hoy lamento la tardanza… **

Capitulo 6.

Brenda había despertado varias veces en la noche, cuando tenía la oportunidad de dormir la imagen de Airachnid le venía a la mente y se despertaba de golpe, buscando en la obscuridad unos ópticos purpura pero no encontraba nada, ni siquiera los ópticos rojos brillantes de Megatron, el líder decepticon dormía plácidamente o eso es lo que aparentaba, Brenda se le quedo viendo y para ella se le hiso realmente lindo mientras dormía, empezó a dormir cuando escucho un ruido haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

-Has dormido bien, humana?. Gruño Megatron.

Brenda no dijo nada, ella estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar, Megatron la había salvado pero eso no significaba que él se preocupara por ella. En la tierra lo veían como un robot bastante amenazante, que eso era cierto…pero el tenia un lado suave que no mostraba muy seguido. La primera vez fue cuando él la salvo y el siempre se aseguraría que ella estuviera a salvo. Por ejemplo, en esta ocasión el se aseguraría de que Airachnid se le acercara y matarla y que tomara su cabeza como trofeo, ella estaba loca.

-Responde humano¡. Dijo alzando la voz.

-Brenda. Susurro ella.

-Que dijiste?. Pregunto Megatron.

-Mi nombre es Brenda, solo usaste mi nombre ayer en la noche y si usted planea a dirigirse a mí, por favor utilice mi nombre. Yo no soy un ser humano ordinario, yo soy tu plan numero uno para acabar con los autobots. Dijo Brenda alzando la voz.

Megatron vio sorprendido la actitud es esta humana, ya que nadie se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera.

-O eres la humana mas idiota que eh visto o eres la más inteligente…Bueno Brenda…¿has dormido bien o no dormiste nada?. Pregunto Megatron.

Brenda miro así otro lado y lentamente respondió.- Sinceramente no dormí mucho, tuve bastantes pesadillas sobre Airachnid lo que hacía que me despertara y tratara de volver a dormir.

-Estés o no estés cansada, tienes que cumplir con el plan. Gruño Megatron.

-Es hoy?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Los autobots ya saben que te tenemos, así que necesito que los traigas al campo de batalla.

Brenda gimió, ella realmente quisiera dormir un poco pero la maldita fobia así las arañas no la dejo. Megatron se levanto y sus garras metálicas sostenían el delicado cuerpo de Brenda. Mientras salían de la habitación y caminaban por el pasillo, ella empezó a sentirse cansada así que empezó a dormir, ella estaba con Megatron y el no dejaría que le pase nada. Megatron entro al centro de mando donde estaban el resto de los decepticons.

-Hay noticias de Airachnid?. Pregunto Megatron.

-Ninguna Lord Megatron. Dijo Dreadwing.

En eso Knoct Out se fijo en Brenda, que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Disculpe…Lord Megatron, pero cree que Brenda está en condiciones de hacer esta misión?. Pregunto Knoct Out.

Megatron miro a Brenda que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su mano, el gruño ya que estaba a punto de despertarla pero cambio de opinión y le permitió dejarla dormir un poco más.

-Ella no durmió mucho anoche y si por mi fuera la despertaba ahora, pero no tendría el mismo rendimiento. Dijo Megatron mientras veía a Brenda.

-Pero Lord Megatron…¿No es cierto que si se despierta a una hembra humana el infierno desata?. Pregunto Breakdown.- Lo que quiero decir es que eh visto a la hembra humana que acompaña a Bulkhead a todos lados, y realmente ella es un poco aterradora, y aquí nuestra huésped parece alguien con quien no deberíamos meternos en sus días buenos o malos. Finalizo Breakdown.

Megatron miro a Breakdown que parecía un poco confuso, así que hablo.- Si Brenda fuera así, me hubiese estado gritando toda la noche y yo hubiese sido el que no durmiera nada.

Breakdown se alzo de hombros como diciendo "si usted dice". Megatron volvió a centrarse en Brenda que seguía dormida y no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando todos sus hombres escucharon eso, sus mandíbulas de todos cayeron. Incluso Soundwave que sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. Cuando Megatron levanto la vista y miro a todos sus hombres que lo veían.

-¿¡Que es lo que están mirando!?. Gruño Megatron.

Todos los decepticons salieron corriendo tras la mirada de su líder. No eran lindas las miradas de Megatron y demás que él no estaba de humor o era porque les sorprendió al verlo reír de algo humanamente lindo. Cuando ya no había nadie en el área Megatron volvió a ver a Brenda, con la punta de su garra acaricio su cabeza como si se tratara de un perro o gato, pero el líder decepticon no se percato que era observado por unos ojos purpuras…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy el próximo capitulo tendrá un poco de acción, así que nos vemos.**

**P.D: mi Deviantart es **


	7. Chapter 7

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Aquí el capi de hoy disfrútenlo.**

Capitulo 7

Airachnid se la paso escondida en los ductos de ventilación de la nave Decepticon y desde ahí veía todo lo que pasaba. Ella había visto a Brenda en la habitación de Megatron la noche anterior y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de tomar a Brenda ella terminaba despertándose y si ella la hubiera visto, Megatron la habría matado al instante. Airachnid entro al centro de mando donde estaba Megatron que agarraba a la cansada humana, Airachnid gruño en voz baja ya que no sabía qué hacer. Todos en la nave la buscaban por lo que hiso, de repente escucho algo detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y se topo con Laserbreak que regresaba con Soundwave, gruño y fue tras el pájaro mecánico tenía que atraparlo. Fue corriendo tras él, pero ella era demasiado lenta.

Lo último que escucho fue a Megatron gritando y Laserbreak dando vuelta pero esta vez comenzó a disparar hacia ella, Airachnid gruño tratando de esquivar los disparos pero su evasión fue en vano ya que cayó en medio de un círculo de decepticons.

Brenda se despertó aun estando en las manos de Megatron que la veía fijamente.

-Vas a algún lado?. Pregunto Megatron.

-No realmente, solamente me estaba poniendo cómoda. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, de eso si me di cuenta. Dijo Megatron.

Airachnid vio su oportunidad y salto por encima de las tropas decepticon, lanzo su telaraña sobre los decepticons y Megatron. La compresión de la mano de Megatron se aflojo haciendo que Brenda cayera, Airachnid la agarro fácilmente y sonrió.

-Gracias por el regalo Lord Megatron, usted es demasiado amable. Dijo Airachnid, Brenda empezó a gritar al darse cuenta donde estaba. Megatron gruño y fácilmente arranco la telaraña y vio a Airachnid correr por el pasillo.

-Regrésame a Brenda, Airachnid¡. Grito mientras la perseguía.

-Lo siento Megatron, pero tú me la diste a mí, así que ella es mía y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Gruño Airachnid.

Megatron comenzó a disparar su cañón hacia Airachnid y Brenda. El rezaba para que no haya lastimado a Brenda, si era la única forma de salvarla el estaba dispuesto de correr ese riesgo, Brenda se encogía cada vez que escuchaba las detonaciones cerca de ella, sabía que Megatron estaba tratando de salvarla, pero lo que hacía era prácticamente un suicidio¡ Airachnid llego al puente de tierra y coloco las coordenadas. Miro hacia atrás para ver a Megatron corriendo y al resto de los decepticons.

-Soundwave¡ mantén el puente de tierra abierto. Grito Megatron.

Soundwave tomo el control del puente de tierra fácilmente y lo mantuvo abierto mientras el ejercito decepticon salto a través. Cuando lo hicieron llegaron en medio de un bosque, todo estaba tranquilo y los animales no hacían ningún ruido lo que era mala señal.

-Mantengan sus ópticos abiertos, ella está aquí. Ordeno Megatron. En ese preciso momento llegaron los autobots con armas listas.- Este no es el momento¡. Gruño Megatron.

Los autobots se sorprendieron ante la contestación de Megatron, pero eso no importo ya que los Autobots empezaron a pelear con los decepticons. Y en cuanto a Megatron y Optimus luchaban pero el líder decepticon solo buscaba a Airachnid y a Brenda.

-Que pasa contigo Megatron?. Pregunto Optimus mientras le disparaba a Megatron.

-No es asunto tuyo Prime¡. Grito Megatron mientras se giraba y le daba un puñetazo, el líder autobot cayó al suelo y negó con la cabeza, reacciono rápidamente cuando Megatron lo ataco con una espada, Optimus golpeo a Megatron mandándolo a otra parte del bosque, Megatron gruño en eso miro así arriba y vio a Airachnid que estaba a punto de hacerle daño a Brenda. Miro a Optimus que corría hacia él y luego miro a Airachnid que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Apunto su cañón en el aire y le disparo a la telaraña donde estaba la araña desprevenida.

Airachnid estaba cerca de hacer lo que había estado deseando, hasta que oyó una detonación y comenzó a caer. La humana logro escabullirse de la catástrofe. Cuando Airachnid cayó al suelo quedo entre los dos mechs. Optimus miro a Megatron y luego a Airachnid, hasta que un grito llamo la atención de ambos mechs.

Optimus miro a Brenda que se sostenía de una rama de un árbol y comenzó a correr en dirección de ella, Megatron vio a donde iba y comenzó a correr pero se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo ya que la rama empezó a romperse, era una caída larga y fatal, en eso llego Strascream en su forma de jet y fue más rápido que los dos mechs y recogió a Brenda en su ala.

-Strascream. Dijo Brenda bastante sorprendida.-porque me salvaste?. Pregunto ella.

-Si no lo hacia Megatron me mataría. Dijo Strascream con el mismo de tono que siempre.-ademas…es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?. Cuando dijo esto Brenda se sorprendió pero sonrió.

Megatron al ver que Brenda ya estaba a salvo volvió con sus tropas.- Decepticons¡ vuelvan a la base. Ordeno Megatron y todos los decepticons entraron al puente de tierra, los autobots quisieron ir detrás de ellos pero ya se había cerrado el puente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

En la base decepticon, todos celebraban que su preciada humana estuviera sana y a salvo, y Strascream no se separaba de Brenda iba detrás de ella eh incluso intervenía cuando Knoct Out se le acercaba para platicar con ella, Brenda solo podía cruzarse de brazos está bien que fueran amigos pero tenía un amigo muy posesivo. Brenda pudo librarse de el cuando entro a su cuarto que ahora estaba junto al de Megatron, pero desde que la habían salvado Megatron estaba actuando raro, parecía estar conteniéndose pero no savia porque, pero pronto lo descubriría.

**Lamento la tardanza pero trabajar en dos cosas es algo…difícil ya que dibujo para mi Deviantart. Pero nos vemos bye bye…**

**P.D: no matare a ningún decepticon en mi fic, me encariñe con todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo amigos disfrútenlo. **

Capitulo 8.

**Narra Megatron**

No sé lo que me ocurre…desde que la maldita de Airachnid secuestro a la debilucha de Brenda, desde ese día ya no la eh dejado a ir a las misiones con Knoct Out y también me siento raro al ver la cercanía de Brenda con el idiota Strascream y Breakdown parecía ser aquel sentimiento a lo que los humanos llaman "celos" aun que sería algo idiota que yo sintiera eso, pero eso no es todo yo eh empezado a tener "sueños" como los humanos le dicen, pero no son sueños normales, tenia sueños eróticos con Brenda, todas las noches me levanto exaltado y hoy es la decima noche que pasa.

**Fin de la narración.**

Megatron estaba sentado en la hyper-cama, sus ventiladores internos estaban encendidos para poder calmar su calor corporal, pero su problema de siempre salía a flote, Megatron empezó a sentir una presión en sus placas pélvicas.

-Chatarra. Gruño Megatron, antes de que hiciera su "trabajo" se levanto con cuidado de la hyper-cama y se dirigió a una puerta que había enfrente de su escritorio, esa puerta daba al cuarto de Brenda, el había pedido a los vehicons que hicieran esa puerta. Megatron abrió lentamente la puerta para percatarse que ella estuviera dormida, y si Brenda estaba dormida, el líder decepticon suspiro y volvió a cerrar la puerta lentamente. El se dirigió de nuevo a su cama y sentó, abrió sus placas pélvicas dejando expuesto su pico ya erecto. Megatron gruño y empezó su trabajo.

**En el cuarto de Brenda.**

Brenda dormía plácidamente, hasta que escucho ruidos provenientes del cuarto de Megatron, se incorporo lentamente y se froto sus ojos y luego bostezo.

-Que es lo que sucede. Dijo Brenda con su voz adormilada, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta cuando escucho mejor los ruidos, eran gemidos y gruñidos.

-Que estará pasando. Se pregunto Brenda, mientras empujaba la puerta, cuando hiso una rendija puedo ver lo que pasaba, pero lo que vio hiso que Brenda se pusiera roja hasta las orejas.- S-Señor Megatron…

Brenda se quedo bastante apenada al ver a Megatron tocándose así mismo, pero lo que la apeno más fue que Megatron gemía su nombre. Brenda empezó como el calor de su cuerpo empezaba a subir y también sintió una sensación extraña en su intimidad. Rápidamente fue corriendo a su cama y se tapo con sus cobijas hasta la cabeza. Y pensaba lo que había visto, y sobre esa extraña sensación.

-Por que el señor Megatron dijo mi nombre?. Se dijo así misma mientras trataba de dormir.- ahora no podre verlo a los ojos…pero el señor Megatron era…realmente grande. Dijo Brenda totalmente apenada, ella siguió pensando hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Brenda se levanto y salió de su cuarto, caminaba por los pasillos del Némesis iba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó una bastante familiar que la llamaba, volteo para encontrarse con Breakdown.

-Que haces despierta, tan temprano?. Le pregunto Breakdown a Brenda.

-No podía dormir. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa y Breakdown suspiro rendido, se acerco a ella y se agacho para tomarla en su mano.

-Es mejor que regreses a tu habitación, antes de que Lord Megatron despierte. Dijo Breakdown cuando ya tenía en su mano a Brenda y se giraba para llevarla a su habitación. Brenda suspiro rendida, mientras iban caminando por el pasillo Breakdown le platicaba a Brenda las cosas "divertidas" que le han pasado a Knoct Out, Brenda solo se reía al saber que el "buen" doctor se preocupaba demasiado por su pintura que por otra cosa, ella dejo de reírse cuando se acercaban a su habitación, pero lo que hiso que dejara de reír fue al ver a Megatron salir de su cuarto que tenía una mirada de preocupación. Megatron se volteo rápidamente para ver a Breakdown, al parecer Megatron no había notado a Brenda en la mano de Breakdown.

-Breakdown¡ has visto a Brenda. Dijo Megatron bastante exaltado, se escuchaba su preocupación en su voz.

-Eh…Señor Megatron, estoy aquí abajo. Dijo Brenda tímidamente y Megatron miro la mano de Breakdown. En ese instante Megatron empezó a sentir una punzada en su chispa al ver a la humana con Breakdown, en ese momento comprendió que se trataba de celos, Brenda era suya…solamente suya, y nadie tenía permitido tocarla…solamente él podía tocarla.

-Breakdown, dame a Brenda. Ordeno Megatron mientras estiraba su mano y Breakdown le entrego a Brenda, después Megatron se dirigió a su cuarto otra vez, cerró la puerta con seguro y dejo a Brenda en el suelo nuevamente, mientras tanto Brenda no sabía lo que ocurriría después, ella estaba de espaldas. Hasta que escucho pisadas metálicas detrás de ella, antes de pudiera reaccionar Megatron la pego a la pared, Brenda estaba sorprendida al ver que Megatron se había hecho de su tamaño.

-S-Señor Mega-. Brenda no termino ya que Megatron la callo con un beso, pero no era un beso normal, este era un beso salvaje, Brenda se dejo llevar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Megatron, ambos suspiraban con ese beso. Megatron deslizo su glosa dentro de la cavidad bucal de Brenda y la exploraba a fondo, pero Brenda no se quedaba atrás eh hiso lo mismo. Cuando se separaron dejaron un hilo de energon y saliva combinados y Megatron miro a Brenda.

-Eres mía. Dijo Megatron con lujuria y después levanto a Brenda haciendo que ella envolviera sus piernas en su cadera.

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy el próximo será un Lemon. Bye bye bye **


	9. Chapter 9

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Advertencia Lemon¡ Mech/Humana**

Capitulo 9.

Megatron se fijo en la ropa de Brenda que consistía en un mini short rojo y una playera de tirantes blanca, lo que hiso que le hiso sentir la misma presión en sus placas pélvicas, el no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse.

-Brenda quiero interactuar contigo. Pidió Megatron, el pensó que Brenda se negaría, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Megatron no perdería tiempo en llevarla a la cama, había investigado lo que los humanos llaman "internet" investigó sobre el apareamiento humano, pero también investigo sobre las poses más satisfactorias para eso, y encontró una que le llamo la atención que la de "Sexo en la pared". Megatron sonrió malvadamente, lentamente se fue acercando al cuello de Brenda y empezó a lamerlo, besarlo y chupar hasta hacerle un chupetón.

-M-Megatron. Gimió Brenda mientras rodeaba su cuello para acercarlo más a ella. La chispa de Megatron salto cuando escucho su nombre, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien. El quería más así que fue bajando por su clavícula mientras lamia y besaba la piel suave de Brenda, su trabajo se vio interrumpido por esa molesta prenda y gruño por la frustración.

-Creo que esto ya no lo necesitaras. Dijo Megatron mientras veía a Brenda.

-Q-Que?. Pregunto Brenda jadeando, cuando lo vio fijamente y noto que había un neón purpura en sus ópticos rojos. Brenda salto cuando escucho algo rasgándose, bajo la mirada para darse cuenta que Megatron había arrancado su playera y sus senos quedaron expuestos. Brenda se maldijo por no haberse puesto brasier. Megatron mordió el pezón izquierdo de Brenda haciéndola gritar de placer.

-aaaaah¡ mi Megatron aaah¡. Dijo Brenda gimiendo, pero Megatron quedo sorprendido por posesividad de esta hembra humana. Así que Megatron siguió mordiendo el pezón y lamiéndolo, con una mano sostenía a Brenda por la cintura mientras que con la otra arranco el mini short junto con las pantimedias, y dejo lamer el pezón de Brenda cuando abrió sus placas pélvicas. Brenda se sonrojo cuando sintió una presión contra su muslo, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el pico ya erecto de Megatron, Brenda se puso nerviosa, aunque Megatron tuviera el tamaño de un humano _**eso**_era muy grande, Brenda trago duro al ver _**eso**_ realmente se sentía nerviosa. Para ser su primera vez esto iba a ser muy duro…pero bueno a la vez.

-Lord Megatron…no me haga esperar. Suplico Brenda y Megatron sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, se inclino y beso salvajemente a Brenda, cuando se separo sus ópticos brillaron y sujeto a Brenda por las caderas, Brenda respiro hondo cuando vio que Megatron se preparaba para penetrarla y no paso mucho tiempo cuando la penetro.

-aaaah¡ M-Megatron¡. Grito Brenda de dolor.

-Tranquila, ya pasara…mi pequeña humana. Dijo Megatron mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le plantaba un cariñoso beso en la frente, pasaron unos segundos y Megatron empezó a moverse.

-M-Megatron¡. Gimió Brenda entre dolor y placer. Cuando se sintió lista empezó a mover sus caderas.

-Brenda¡ aaaaah no lo hagas¡. Gimió Megatron y Brenda lo miro inocentemente.

-Que…esto?. Dijo Brenda de la manera más inocente y volvió a mover sus caderas.

-Aaaaah. Gimió Megatron y después soltó un gruñido casi bestial. Después la miro y dijo.- con que esas tenemos, bueno se acabo la compasión. Dijo Megatron cuando salió del interior de Brenda y la penetro de un solo movimiento solo que fue más duro esta vez.

-Aaaaaahh, Megatron, aaaaah¡. Gemía Brenda fuertemente cuando sintió las embestidas de Megatron.

-Mmm Brenda, aaaah, estas muy estrecha. Gimió Megatron como sus embestidas aumentaron.

-Megatron, aaaaah, más duro aaaah¡. Brenda gimió fuertemente, para su sorpresa Megatron hiso lo que pidió.- Aaaaah¡. Gimió Brenda fuertemente cuando sintió la dureza de sus embestidas. Aunque Brenda se preguntaba donde cabía todo _**eso, **_eso no le importo ya que enredo sus piernas alrededor de Megatron para atraerlo más cercas.

-Quiero oírte decir mi nombre, humana¡. Ordeno Megatron mientras lamia el cuello de Brenda.

-Megatron¡ Megatron¡ Megatron. Grito Brenda de placer, así como Megatron empezó a ir más rápido.

-Aaaaah, más vale que no te muevas, mmm, Branda aaah¡. Gemía Megatron mientras sostenía a Brenda firmemente de las caderas, para evitar que se moviera, la forma en que la sostenía podría dejarle sus garras marcadas en su suave piel.

-Aaaaah¡ Megatron, me vengo, aaaah¡. Gimió Brenda cuando sintió las olas del orgasmo.

-Mmm…espera un poco mas Brenda, aaaah¡. Gemía Megatron, a él le faltaba poco para llegar a su orgasmo, se inclino un poco y la beso de una manera dulce y cariñosa. Brenda no dudo en corresponder ese beso y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Megatron.

-Megatron, me v-vengo aaaaah¡. Dijo Brenda contra los labios de Megatron.

-Brenda¡. Gimió Megatron como llego a su orgasmo junto con Brenda, por las piernas de Brenda caía y escurría pre-fluido, salió de su interior y dejo de besarla. Brenda bajo sus piernas, estaban temblorosas como la gelatina, si no hubiera sido por que Megatron la sostenía de la cintura se habría caído.

-Wow. Dijo Brenda jadeante.

-Qué pasa?. Pregunto Megatron cuando sus placas pélvicas se cerraron.

-Fue demasiado caliente, para ser mi primera vez. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa y mientras lo veía a los ópticos.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido Brenda. Megatron dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa. Megatron miro de arriba a bajo a Brenda, y pensar que había cedido ante esta humana bastante tierna.- Mejor aséate, tienes una hora para hacerlo porque me acompañaras a ver Shockwave. Ordeno Megatron.

-Shockwave?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Ya lo conocerás. Dijo Megatron y Brenda asintió con la cabeza antes de irse a su cuarto. Pero antes Megatron la detuvo.- Quiero que quede en claro, si algún mech o humano se atreve a tocarte lo pagara caro y tu serás castigada. Dijo amenazantemente y Brenda asintió antes de irse a su cuarto. Cuando ella entro a su cuarto Megatron, suspiro.

-Pequeño saco de carne…me eh enamorado de ti. Dijo Megatron mientras volvía su cuerpo real y salía de su cuarto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la nave no pudo evitar sonreír.- Brenda realmente te amo. Dijo en voz baja, pero no pudo evitar sentir que la oscuridad de su chispa desaparecía poco a poco, pero en especial que el energon oscuro desaparecía de su interior.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy y lamento la tardanza pero tengo varias proyectos para ustedes amigos y empecé a trabajar en ellos como una historia del Purple Guy x OC que se llamara "El neko morado" y una historia de Shinigami-sama x OC que se llamara "El amor del Shinigami"**


	10. Chapter 10

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Aquí el capi. amigos míos **

Capitulo 10.

Brenda se estaba bañándose con agua tibia para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y también limpiarse el pre-fluido que tenía en sus piernas.

-Uff…sí que Megatron se corrió a lo grande. Dijo Brenda mientras se tallaba sus piernas con la esponja.- Pero fue muy satisfactorio. Cuando dijo eso Brenda se sonrojo y sonrió, cuando termino de bañarse salió envuelta en una toalla y salió del baño, se dirigió a su cama donde tenía su ropa. Cuando termino de cambiarse se recostó un rato, realmente ella estaba muy cansada por haberse levantado temprano y por haber hecho el "amor" con Megatron. Brenda llevo una mano a su cuello, si que Megatron le había hecho una muy buena marca, ella suspiro, y dijo.- Si que Megatron no ah tenido acción durante mucho tiempo. Se dijo así misma mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba escuchando.

-En eso tienes razón. Dijo una voz gruesa, Brenda cayó de su cama por el susto, cuando alzo la mirada vio a Megatron recargado en el marco de su puerta.

-M-Megatron, desde cuando estás ahí?. Pregunto Brenda levantándose.

-Desde el momento que saliste de asearte. Dijo Megatron mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-M-Me viste desnuda?. Pregunto Brenda totalmente apenada y Megatron asintió.

-Pero nada que no haya visto. Dijo el líder decepticon, mientras la miraba con deseo, Brenda se puso roja como un tomate.- Bueno, eso será más tarde ahora tienes que acompañarme a ver Shockwave, llegara en unos momentos con algo que nos puede ayudar con nuestra lucha contra los autobots.

-Claro. Dijo Brenda mientras corría en dirección a Megatron que se agacho para tomarla en su mano, cuando lo hiso Megatron salió de la habitación y se dirigió a hacia donde estaba su puente de tierra. Pero en el transcurso del camino ambos iban platicando, hasta que Brenda le pregunto algo.

-Megatron. Dijo Brenda en voz baja, pero el líder decepticon logro escuchar.

-Que pasa Brenda?. Dijo Megatron.

-Quería saber, porque me tomo. Dijo Brenda con curiosidad, Megatron se puso incomodo por un momento y luego la miro.

-Bueno…que harías si alguien se te declara. Dijo Megatron mientras miraba para todos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie.

-Dependiendo que tipo de declaración. Dijo Brenda algo dudosa, haciendo que Megatron volviera a mirarla.

-Me refiero a declaración de a-. Megatron no pudo terminar ya que un dron se acerco rápidamente a Megatron que se reuniría con Shockwave en cierto lugar. Brenda solo escuchaba, después Megatron camino directo hacia el portal. Mientras Brenda buscaba con la mirada a Knoct Out, Breakdown, Dreadwing y Starscream, pero no estaban por ningún lado, ella se dio cuenta que Megatron había apretado su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo cuando pasaron por el puente de tierra Brenda tuvo que cerrar los ojos por los destellos que se formaban no paso mucho tiempo cuando paro y Brenda pudo abrir sus ojos, miro a su alrededor parecía el techo de rasca cielos y Megatron la bajo y procuro de no pisarla.

Brenda vio a Knoct Out hablando con Breakdown y acerco a ellos, mientras lo hacia se fijo que en una parte de la torre había un trono donde Megatron se fue a sentar.

-"Así que Megsy se cree rey". Pensó Brenda soltando una pequeña risa, cuando se acerco a Knoct Out y Breakdown ambos la miraron.

-Mmm…saben por qué estamos aquí?. Pregunto Brenda con curiosidad.

-La verdad no sabemos. Dijo Breakdown, y Brenda suspiro y miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-Y el tonto vanidoso de Starscream ?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Creo que Lord Megatron lo mando a una misión, no sé. Dijo Knoct Out, pero cuando escucho unos propulsores volteo, y dijo.- Mira ahí viene el tonto vanidoso. Le dijo a Brenda y ella sonrió.

-No más vanidoso que tu. Dijo Brenda con una risa lo cual Breakdown también se rio.

-Muy graciosos, no?. Dijo Knoct Out bastante enojado, y los otros dos aumentaron sus risas y Strascream los fulmino con la mirada mientras seguían riendo. No paso mucho tiempo ya el sonido de un portal abriéndose los distrajo y de el salió un bot.

-Ya llego Shockwave. Dijo Knoct Out.

-Ese…es Shockwave?. Pregunto Brenda algo temerosa al darse cuenta que el tal Shockwave solo tenía un óptico.- Es aterrador.

-Sí. Dijo Breakdown.- Incluso está más loco que este. Dijo Breakdown mientras señalaba a Knoct Out, el doc refunfuño justo cuando tomo a Brenda en su mano y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que estaba Megatron y Shockwave. Cuando llegaron Megatron puso su atención en ellos.

-Shockwave, quiero que conozcas a Brenda, ella es parte de los decepticons. Dijo Megatron a su científico.

-Hola. Brenda saludo apenadamente.

-Es un ser muy pequeño y débil. Dijo Shockwave seriamente mientras la observaba. Brenda se tenso con la mirada de Shockwave, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se escucho un rugido llamando la atención de todos.

-Lord Megatron le presento a su nueva arma. Dijo el científico mientras observaban el portal que se veía una figura bastante grande, cuando se aprecio bien lo que era Brenda se quedo boquiabierta al igual que los demás.- Le presento a Predaking. La criatura lanzo un rugido cuando lo mencionaron.

-Un dragón. Dijo Brenda bastante maravillada con la criatura de color negro con naranja.- Es…hermoso. Dijo en voz baja.

**Lamento la tardanza pero aquí les dejo el capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo bye¡**


	11. Chapter 11

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Iba a subirlo ayer pero tuve un problema con la red y pos no pude, pero bueno amigos míos aquí el capítulo de hoy, de una vez dejo la advertencia de este capítulo:**

**Advertencia: solamente habrá lime…estoy recibiendo ayuda de una amiga :v que me ayudara con esta parte. (pedí ayuda porque ah beses me falla lo perve. :v)**

Capitulo 11.

Los decepticons habían vuelto a la Némesis, pero dejaron a Brenda en su cuarto para evitar que el predacon le hiciera daño, pero también Megatron el dejo en su cuarto por celos al ver como ella veía al predacon.

-Como si fuera ah enamorarme de Predaking. Dijo Brenda bastante irritada mientras se acostaba en su cama, ella suspiro y se durmió durante una hora. No fue mucho hasta que sintió algo frio recorriendo sus piernas y se despertó topándose son unos ópticos rojos.

-Te dije que te haría mía. Ronroneo Megatron.

-Mmmm…enserio?. Dijo Brenda seductoramente.

-Sí, solo que tengo otra cosa en mente. Dijo Megatron mientras subía sus garras por la pierna de Brenda hasta llegar a su feminidad.

-M-Megatron¡. Gimió Brenda en voz alta y así el líder decepticon sonrió.

-Veo que te gusta. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa, mientras que con su otra mano desabrochaba la falda de Brenda y la arrojaba a un lado.- Ya no necesitaras esta prenda molesta. Dijo Megatron cuando arranco su pantimedias.

-Que p-planeas hacer, Megatron?. Pregunto Brenda jadeante, pero Megatron no le contesto ya que él había separado las piernas de Brenda y se agacho hasta quedar frente a feminidad de Brenda.

-Ya lo veras, humana mía. Susurro Megatron.

-Aaah Megatron¡. Gimió Brenda cuando sintió algo viscoso en su feminidad. Ella bajo la mirada para ver a Megatron lamiendo su feminidad.-Aaaah¡. Volvió a gemir Brenda.

-Eso es, quiero escucharte. Dijo Megatron sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-M-Megatron, aaah. Gimió Brenda mientras apretaba las sabanas.- Aaaaah, me gusta, aaah¡. Gemía fuertemente.

Megatron gruñía cuando escuchaba los gemidos de Brenda, pero mientras él le hacía eso, seguía pensando por que se enamoro de un humano uno de los seres que mas odia, sabía que algo estaba cambiando en el.

-Aaaah, Megatron ah. Volvió a gemir Brenda, los ojos de Brenda se abrieron como platos cuando sintió al viscoso penetrarla.-Aaaaah¡. Grito Brenda cuando sintió la glosa de Megatron en su interior.

**A fuera del cuarto.**

Knoct Out y Breakdown iban caminando por el pasillo, mientras iban platicando sobre el predacon que usarían como arma.

-Crees que esa bestia si nos funcione?. Pregunto Knoct Out.

-Tal vez. Dijo Breakdown, cuando pasaron por la puerta que daba al cuarto de Brenda, se paró en seco.

-Porque te detuviste?. Pregunto Knoct Out.

-Escuche algo. Dijo Breakdown esperando escuchar otra vez el ruido.

-Qué?...Yo no escucho nada seguramente te estás volviendo-. Knoct Out no termino lo que iba ah decir ya escucho el ruido, pero reconoció la voz de Brenda.- Pero si es Brenda la que está haciendo ese ruido.

Knoct Out y Breakdown se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar mejor, y definitivo era Brenda quien hacia esos ruidos, ahora se arrepentían de haberse acercado ya que sino eran idiotas sabrían lo que estaba, Knoct Out y Breakdown tenían una especie de sonrojo, ambos se miraron en estado shock y sus mandíbulas casi llegaban al suelo.

-Dime que no es Lord Megatron con quien esta. Susurro Knoct Out mientras veía a Breakdown en estado de shock.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos. Dijo Breakdown cuando escucho la voz de Megatron, se fue junto con Knoct Out, tratando de olvidar lo que escucharon.

**Con Megatron y Brenda…**

-Aaaah, ah sí, aaah M-Megatron, aaah¡. Gemía Brenda mientras acercaba la cabeza de Megatron más a su intimidad. Brenda sabía que no tardaría en venirse, Megatron la hacía sentir en el cielo pero en este caso sería el infierno.

-T-Te amo Megatron, ah¡. Gimió Brenda, al fin ella lo había dicho.

La chispa de Megatron salto cuando escucho ese "Te amo", ya que jamás lo había escuchado, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un grito de placer de parte de Brenda, ya lo había escuchado antes cuando ella está llegando a su clímax.

-Megatron, ah, me v-vengo aaah¡. Grito Brenda arqueando su espalda.

Megatron gruño en aprobación y siguió haciendo lo mismo, Brenda siguió gritando de placer ella jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien.

-Aaaaah¡ Megatron¡. Grito Brenda cuando llego a su clímax. Megatron se separo lamiéndose sus placas labiales. Sonrió mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

-Eres exquisita. Ronroneo Megatron, después Megatron la beso.- te amo, humana. Dijo cuando rompió el beso.

-Megatron. Dijo jadeante.

-Descansa Brenda, pero antes. Megatron se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al mueble donde estaba la ropa interior de Brenda, saco unas pantimedias de color azul y se las dio.

-Sabes para la otra ya no me rompas mi ropa. Dijo Brenda mientras se las ponía.

-Entonces quítatela antes de empezar. Dijo Megatron mientras salía del cuarto.

-Adiós…mi amor¡. Dijo Brenda en voz alta y lo último que escucho una risa de parte de Megatron, no pasaron ni 5 minutos y se quedo dormida. Después de unas cuantas horas se despertó tras escuchar un rugido, se levanto de su cama para ir ah ver, salió de su habitación y siguió donde se escuchaba el rugido, cuando llego se dio cuenta que era donde almacenaban el energon al momento de entrar vio a Strascream golpeando al predacon con un tubo.

-Strascream¡. Grito Brenda apoyando sus manos en su cintura.

-Ah mi no grites¡. Le grito Starscream.

-Deja de golpearlo¡. Ordeno Brenda bastante enojada. Starscream la miro enojado y aventó el tubo a un lado.

-Entonces edúcalo tu¡. Dijo Strascream saliendo de la sala.

Brenda se congelo en su lugar al ver que Strascream salía de habitación, lentamente se dio vuelta para ver al predacon bastante cercas de ella y que le gruñía amenazadoramente.

-O-Oye t-tranquilo, amigo. Dijo Brenda retrocediendo, su ruta de escape se vio interrumpida cuando su espalda choco con la pared. Predaking siguió acercándose hasta quedar frente a frente. Brenda cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que todo había acabado, sintió algo húmedo pasar por su rostro y abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sorprendió ver al predacon lamiendo su rostro.

-Veo que no eres tan malo, Predaking. Dijo Brenda dulcemente cuando el dejo de lamerla. Como Predaking ronroneo, Brenda acaricio el rostro de Predaking y el volvió a ronronear y ella sonrió.- Me agradas Predaking. Dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, Predaking parecía sorprendido y correspondió dándole una lamida en el rostro haciendo que Brenda soltara una risa.

**Lamento la tardanza amigos pero me distraje con Assassins creed y pos me dejo muy viciada y ahorita me voy a ir a jugar así que bye bye XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Corto lo se pero les prometo que el siguiente será una poco mas largo amigos. **

Capitulo 12.

Megatron había regresado a la nave, y parecía como si hubiera tenido un encuentro con los Autobots, cuando entro al centro de mando vio a Starscream ahí parado como si nada, Megatron gruño y se acerco rápidamente.

-Starscream¡. Grito Megatron.

-L-Lord Megatron¡. Dijo bastante nervioso.

-Te di una orden de hacerte cargo, de mi bestia¡. Volvió a gritarle.

-Tranquilícese Lord Megatron, la bestia esta bajo el cuidado de Brenda. Strascream dijo como si nada, pero su cara cambio a susto al ver la expresión de Megatron.

-Serás idiota¡. Grito Megatron.- se algo le llego a pasar a Brenda, juro que aplastare tu spark¡. Finalizo cuando salió rápidamente y siendo seguido por Knoct Out, Breakdown, Dreadwing y Soundwave. Megatron y el resto iban corriendo por los pasillos de la nave, mientras el no deja de pensar en Brenda su chispa no aguantaría el dolor de perderla.

Cuando habían llegado prepararon sus armas por cualquier cosa que pasara, Megatron fue el primero en entrar, su mirada cambio de preocupación ah celos al ver como Predaking lamia a su pareja, porque él sabía que había algo mas detrás de esas lamidas. Mientras todos los demás estaban sorprendidos.

-Brenda¡. Grito Megatron y Predaking dejo de lamerla.

-Hola¡. Dijo Brenda limpiándose su rostro. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que el predacon siempre trataba de matarlos cuando tenía oportunidad, pero con ella era diferente. El trataba con cariño a esta humana.

-Brenda, ven aquí. Dijo Megatron agachándose y extendiendo su mano para que subiera.

-Está bien. Dijo Brenda caminando hasta la mano de Megatron y subir en ella.

Después Megatron le ordeno a los demás que siguieran haciendo sus labores, después el salió del almacén dejando a Predaking con una mirada de rencor, Megatron se dirigió a su habitación y cerro con seguro y dejo a Brenda en suelo para después tomar su holoforma y acorralarla contra la pared.

-M-Megatron, que haces?¡. Dijo Brenda bastante sorprendida.

-Quiero que todos sepan que tu eres mía, incluyendo a esa bestia. Dijo Megatron mientras apartaba el cabello que cubría el cuello de Brenda, se inclino y mordió el cuello de Brenda.

-Megatron¡. Grito de dolor, el seguía enterrando sus colmillos en la suave piel de su pareja. Después de unos segundos se separo admirando su "obra de arte".

-Con esto todos sabrán que eres mía. Ronroneo Megatron.- pero si no funciona te castigare. Sonrió lascivamente.

-Veo que alguien se cree Christian Grey. Dijo Brenda divertida.

Megatron parecía confundido pero después investigo en la internet para saber quién era Christian Grey, cuando encontró lo que lo que buscaba sonrió ampliamente.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser tú Christian Grey. Megatron dijo con lujuria.- solo necesito conseguir esos "juguetitos".

Brenda se puso roja hasta las orejas y empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido, Megatron sonrió ya que Brenda se veía demasiado tierna.

-Brenda quiero saber más de ti. Dijo Megatron de la nada y ella lo miro.

-Está bien. Brenda suspiro.- Bueno como dice mi apellido no soy de aquí soy de nacionalidad Mexicana. Megatron escuchaba con atención cada cosa que Brenda le contaba, sobre su madre y su padre, pero se preocupo cuando ella le conto algo.- Mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo tenía 7 años y desde ahí mi padre se hiso cargo de mi pero cuando cumplí los 11 el me abandonado…creí que el volvería pero no lo hiso…yo…realmente los extraño. Se soltó a llorar, la chispa de Megatron se partió a la mitad al verla llorar, lo que él pensaba cómo fue posible que su creador la haya abandonado a tan corta edad, mientras los creadores cybertronianos estaban programados para proteger a sus chispeantes a cualquier costo aunque eso les costara la vida. Megatron abrazo a Brenda tratando de consolarla ella también lo abrazo, empezó a acariciar su cabeza para tratar de reconfortarla y le estaba funcionando.

-Brenda, te prometo por mi chispa que yo nunca te abandonare. Dijo Megatron mientras hacía que lo mirara.

-Jamás me dejaras sola?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Nunca. Megatron la beso y Brenda le correspondió, ambos realmente se amaban.- Te amo. Dijo Megatron entre los labios de Brenda.

-Yo igual te amo. Dijo sin romper el beso.

**Bueno aquí el capítulo de hoy lamento la tardanza ya estoy muy ocupada y no sé cuando voy a subir capitulo, pero nos vemos en el siguiente bye bye¡**


	13. Chapter 13

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Ah disfrutar el capítulo de hoy amigos¡**

Capitulo 13.

Ya había pasado una semana y durante ese tiempo Brenda y Megatron no se separaban para nada, y durante las noches tenían sus sesiones "amorosas", y hoy el fin de una de esas noches.

-Wow, Megatron donde sacas tanta energía?. Dijo Brenda jadeante y su cuerpo sudaba a mares.

-Solo aparece para darte placer. Dijo Megatron jadeante y sonriendo.

Brenda rio pero en ese instante Megatron la tomo de la cintura y la coloco sobre él y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

-Veo que nunca te cansas. Dijo Brenda sin romper el beso.

La única respuesta que tuvo de él fue un gruñido seductor mientras el recorría con sus garras cada parte del cuerpo de Brenda. Ella rompió el beso para poder preguntarle algo a Megatron pero él no se rendía ataco a besos el cuello de Brenda.

-M-Megatron, alto. Dijo Brenda con dificultad.

-Acaso no quieres?. Susurro sensual.

-Si quiero…pero necesito preguntarte algo. Cuando dijo eso Megatron la miro sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-Que quieres preguntar?. Dijo Megatron sin despegarse del cuello de su amada.

-Sobre…la guerra. Cuando Brenda dijo eso Megatron se separo del cuellos de ella para verla fijamente.

-Que quieres saber?. Pregunto seriamente.

-Bueno, es que desde el momento que me trajiste no me has dicho nada. Dijo Brenda haciendo un puchero.

Megatron miro a su pareja cada vez que ella quería algo siempre hacia esa cara así que no le quedo de otra que contestar su pregunta. Mientras Megatron le contaba toda la historia desde el inicio veía el rostro de Brenda que parecía como una niña que le estaban contando un cuento antes de dormir, cuando termino de contarle pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Brenda.

-Así que todo fue por un arranque de ira?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Podría decirse. Le respondió Megatron.

-Entonces porque no buscas a tu hermano y le pides perdón. Cuando Brenda dijo eso Megatron suspiro.

-Brenda, no están fácil. Dijo Megatron.- Además no creo que me perdone.

-Porque?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Ya te lo mencione antes, trate de matarlo varias veces y en una casi lo logro destruyendo casi su base. Dijo Megatron.

-Un segundo…acaso Optimus Prime es tu hermano?. Pregunto Brenda sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

-Si. Dijo Megatron acariciando el rostro de Brenda.

-Tal vez te perdone. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como estás tan segura? Como sabes que no trataran de apartarte de mí?. Dijo Megatron mientras la pegaba más ah él.

-Porque tal vez aun haiga perdón en su chispa. Dijo Brenda mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Megatron en la parte donde estaba su chispa.- como tú, tú tuviste amor para mí en tu "oscura" chispa. Dijo ella en el momento que lo beso, Megatron siguió el beso al principio fue dulce y tierno pero después fue apasionado, Megatron mordía el labio de Brenda para obligarla a dejarlo entrar, hasta que al fin Brenda cedió y así se comenzó una batalla. Después de 15 minutos se separaron y se miraron cada uno con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Te amo Megatron. Dijo Brenda.

-Yo también te amo, Brenda. Le respondió el líder decepticon.-Es mejor que te arregles me acompañaras a ver a Shockwave. Dijo Megatron y Brenda asintió, cuando ella se levanto de la cama el miro el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, sonrió maliciosamente y le dio una nalgada y Brenda se paro en seco.

-Megatron¡. Volteo Brenda totalmente roja de la pena y Megatron estallo a carcajadas, después siguió su camino al baño. Megatron al ver a su pareja entrar al baño y cerro sus ópticos para quedarse dormido no sabe cuánto tiempo paso cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, abrió lentamente sus ópticos para ver a Brenda en bata de baño y recargada contra la pared. Megatron se alarmo al ver que su pareja se veía bastante pálida.

-Brenda¡. Grito Megatron dirigiéndose a ella.- que tienes amada mía?¡. Dijo bastante alarmada.

-N-No lo…se Megatron…yo simplemen-. Brenda no termino de decir ya que se había desmayado en los brazos de Megatron.

-Brenda¡. Grito Megatron tomándola al estilo nupcial y volviendo a su forma original. Salió corriendo del cuarto de Brenda y fue directamente a la bahía médica para que Knoct Out pudiera revisarla. Cuando llego Megatron entro rápidamente y Knoct Out estaba confundido pero al ver a Brenda inconsciente se alarmo y empezó a escanear a Brenda, Megatron rezaba para que no se tratara de nada grave ya que no soportaría perderla, miro a Knoct Out para ver la sorpresa en el rostro del médico decepticon.

-Que pasa Knoct Out?¡. Exigió Megatron.

-Lord Megatron…hay tres chispas creciendo en el útero de Brenda. Dijo Knoct Out bastante sorprendido.

-Que quieres decir?. Pregunto Megatron.

-Que Brenda, está embarazada de sus chispeantes Lord Megatron. Volvió a decir el médico decepticon.

-Mis chispeantes. Susurro Megatron mientras veía a Brenda y no evito esbozar una sonrisa y volviendo sorprender a Knoct Out.- Mis pequeños…

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy amigos, la verdad no sé cuando voy a subir cap por que ya voy a entrar a la escuela y casi no tendré tiempo pero tratare de que sea muy pronto. Nos vemos en el próximo bye bye XD**


	14. Chapter 14

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Lo se lo se demasiado corto…**

Capitulo 14.

Brenda empezó ah abrir sus ojos lentamente ya que la luz le lastimaba los ojos, cuando abrió completamente los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cuarto, volteo a un lado para ver a Megatron que tenía una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto extraña.

-Megatron. Dijo Brenda al darse cuenta que aun tenia la bata de baño.- que paso?. Pregunto.

-Como te encuentras, querida mía?. Pregunto Megatron mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Brenda.

-Bien?. Dijo bastante confundida.- Megatron te ves extraño, que pasa?

-Lo que pasa mi pequeña Brenda, es que tendremos 3 hermosos chispeantes. Dijo Megatron.

Brenda parecía confundida con esa palabra, pero luego recordó que su padre había usado esa palabra cuando ella era pequeña.

-Quieres decir que seremos padres?. Pregunto Brenda bastante emocionada y Megatron asintió con la cabeza. Brenda salto de la cama para abrazar a Megatron y el la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Veo que te gusto la noticia. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

-Siempre quise ser madre. Dijo Brenda separándose un poco para ver a Megatron, el acaricio la mejilla de su compañera.

-Quieres escoger designaciones, para nuestros chispeantes?. Pregunto Megatron.

-Pero no es muy pronto?. Dijo Brenda muy confusa.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero quisiera pensar sus designaciones. Le dijo Megatron.

-Te entiendo Megatron, podríamos pensar los nombres cuando regresemos. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Tú te quedaras. Dijo firmemente.

-Pero-. Brenda no término de hablar ya que Megatron le lanzo una mirada amenazadora.-Esta bien me quedare. Dijo Brenda haciendo un puchero y Megatron le dio un beso en la frente. Después Megatron salió del cuarto y Brenda pudo cambiarse, cuando lo hiso se acostó en su cama, tomo su celular y busco nombres para sus bebes, ninguno de los nombres que veía le gusto, solo le gusto el nombre de "Luna". Ella sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre por alguna razón ella sentía que uno de sus pequeños seria una pequeña niña. Brenda se quedo dormida durante casi una media hora, cuando se despertó salió de su cuarto, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Némesis vio a bot que nunca había visto, era de color negro con naranja.

-Tu quien eres?. Pregunto Brenda algo desconfiada.

El bot se volteo para verla, Brenda se tenso al ver el tamaño de este bot tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que era más grande que Megatron.

-Hola Brenda. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como sabes mi nombre?¡. Dijo Brenda bastante alterada.

-Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria. Dijo el bot mientras se transformaba en una criatura que Brenda ya había visto.

-Predaking?¡. Dijo Brenda bastante sorprendida y el asintió volviendo a transformar.

-Sorprendida. Dijo Predaking poniéndose en una postura orgullosa.

-Pues…si. Dijo Brenda rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.- y desde cuando puedes hacerlo?.

-Lo descubrí hace unos días. Predaking respondió sin dejar de verla.

Brenda pudo notar algo extraño en la mirada de Predaking de hecho pudo reconocer eso cuando Megatron empezó a verla de la misma manera.

-Eh…Predaking, has visto ah Megatron?. Pregunto Brenda

-Tal vez este con Soundwave. Dijo Predaking haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

-Está bien, te veré luego Predaking. Dijo Brenda despidiéndose de el.

Brenda siguió su camino hacia la sala de comunicaciones, mientras caminaba se topo con Knoct Out.

-A ti te buscaba. Dijo el decepticon.

-A mi?, para qué?. Dijo Brenda algo dudosa.

-Sobre tus chispeantes, tonta. Dijo Knoct Out irritado.

-A mi no me llames tonta, afeminado. Dijo Brenda alterada.

-Ese es Strascream. Dijo Knoct Out.- bueno quieres saber que son tus chispeantes o no?.

-Si¡. Dijo Brenda bastante impaciente.

Knoct Out se agacho para estar a su altura.- Bueno resulta que tendrás dos mechs y una femme.

Los ojos de Brenda se iluminaron y sonreía ampliamente.

-Yo sabia que tendría una pequeña¡. Dijo Brenda.

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy amigos lamento que sea tan corto pero ando escribiendo nuevas historias. Pero nos vemos en el próximo. Bye bye **


	15. Chapter 15

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Nuevo capítulo amigos. **

Capitulo 15.

Brenda había regresado a su habitación ya que Knoct Out se lo "ordeno, ella estaba sentada en la orilla en su cama esperando a Megatron llegara.

-Estas tardando Megsy. Susurro Brenda.

El tiempo se paso rápido, hasta que Brenda escucho pasos en el cuarto de al lado corrió hacia la puerta de daba al cuarto de Megatron cuando entro vio a Megatron. Su mirada se lleno de preocupación al ver que Megatron tenía heridas en su cuerpo, se acerco lo más rápido al escritorio de su compañero.

-Que te paso?. Pregunto Brenda bastante preocupada.

-Un encuentro con los Autobots. Dijo Megatron viendo a su compañera.- Pero esto se lo debo a Ultra Magnus.

Brenda se tenso y ponerse nerviosa al escuchar ese nombre, Megatron noto como su compañera se tensaba.

-Ocurre algo, Brenda?. Pregunto Megatron.

-Eh…no es nada. Respondió Brenda sonriendo nerviosa pero a la vez mintiendo.

Megatron enarco una ceja y sin previo aviso tomo a Brenda en su mano para después ponerla en su escritorio.

-Brenda, a mi no me engañas. Dijo Megatron bastante serio, Brenda miro a Megatron por más que trataba de calmarse no podía.

_-Que quieres que haga?¡._ Pensó Brenda.-_No después de decirme que mi padre trato de matarte…y tu ni siquiera sabes que Ultra Magnus es mi padre¡._

-Brenda¡. Megatron alzo la voz haciendo que su pareja saliera de su trance.

-Que?. Pregunto Brenda bastante distraída.

-Volvamos al tema, porque te pusiste nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de Ultra Magnus?. Pregunto Megatron aun más serio eh irritado.

-Por nada. Respondió Brenda apartando la mirada.

-Brenda. Respondió Megatron mas enojado.

-Está bien, te lo diré¡. Dijo Brenda frunciendo el ceño, pensó unos cuantos minutos ya que no le podría decir que era la hija de uno de sus enemigos. Cuando al fin vio la forma de decirlo empezó a tartamudear lo que a Megatron no le gusto por lo cual gruño y Brenda se tenso.- Ultra Magnus es mi padre¡. Grito Brenda

Los ópticos de Megatron se abrieron como platos al escucho eso de Brenda, el líder decepticon sintió en su chispa una punzada de ira no podía creer que su pareja fuera la hija de uno de sus enemigos y tenía que ser de Ultra Magnus.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?¡. Dijo Megatron bastante enojado.

-Tenía miedo. Dijo Brenda.

-Miedo a que?. Dijo Megatron irritado esta vez.

-A ti. Susurro Brenda.

**Aquí el capítulo de hoy, tratare de subir el próximo pronto bye bye **


	16. Chapter 16

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Hay salseo¡ a leer XD**

Capitulo 16.

-¿Miedo?. Dijo Megatron bastante sorprendido, el no podía creerlo simplemente no podía la primera vez que la vio ella no tuvo miedo…a no ser que ella haya fingido.- Entonces todo fue una mentira…

-¿Qué?. Dijo Brenda bastante helada, Megatron la bajo de su escritorio pero su agarre alrededor de ella fue muy agresivo, por lo cual soltó un quejido.

-Seguramente tú me usaste. Susurro Megatron bastante serio.- para poder darle información a los Autobots.

-No¡ yo jamás haría algo así, ni siquiera sabía que él era un Autobot¡. Grito Brenda con la voz quebrada, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse cristalinos.

Megatron estaba bastante enojado que empezó a decir cosas sin pensar, pero no se daba cuenta de que con cada cosa que decía dañaba el corazón de Brenda, pero llego la gota que derramo el vaso…

-Eh terminado contigo. Dijo Megatron sin emociones, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Brenda.

-Dijiste que nunca me dejarías. Dijo Brenda sollozando, Megatron no se inmuto a verla.-¿¡Acaso no te importa que me pase!?

-Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa lo que te pase. Volvió a decir más serio, Brenda salió corriendo del cuarto mientras lloraba a mares...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto? Yo era feliz…era lo que Brenda se decía mentalmente, su corazón le dolía mientras corría por los pasillos pudo ver a Knoct Out que parecía prepararse para una misión corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo y lo logro.

-Puedo ir contigo?. Pregunto Brenda con voz temblorosa.

-Por tu estado no. Respondió Knoct Out sin mirar a Brenda.

-Por favor. Dijo Brenda en una forma que a cualquiera le rompería el corazón, Knoct Out volteo a ver a su amiga y noto las lagrimas.

-Que te paso?. Pregunto bastante preocupado.

-Te lo diré si me llevas contigo. Respondió Brenda limpiándose las mejillas, Knoct Out asintió y se la llevo con él.

Cuando llegaron a la tierra Brenda le conto todo desde lo de Ultra Magnus y todo lo que Megatron le había dicho, Knoct Out se sentía bastante mal por su amiga.

-Lamento que hayan terminado, pero debes tranquilizarte por tus chispeantes los primeros días son riesgosos. Dijo Knoct Out tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé…pero es que me duele tanto¡. Brenda dijo casi gritando y llorando.- duele que haya desconfiado de mí.

Knoct Out sintió mucha pena por Brenda, pasaron varios minutos para que Brenda se calmara pero también los autobots los habían encontrado, Brenda se había desmayado durante la persecución. Cuando los autobots alcanzaron a Knoct Out lograron tomar a una inconsciente Brenda y volvieron a la base.

-Ahora, que hare?¡. Se preguntaba el decepticon.- Lord Megatron me matara por esto. Volvió a decir Knoct Out y se comunicaba a la base para que lo llevaran de vuelta.

**En la base Autobot.**

Brenda comenzó a despertar pero mientras lo hacía fue cegada por las luces, cuando pudo ver mejor se dio cuenta que había otras personas ahí mismo.

-Esta despierta¡. Grito la niña que estaba ahí y corrió a abrazar a Brenda.- Me alegro que estés bien, no me imagino los horrores que tuviste que pasar.

-Miko déjala respirar. Dijo la mujer que estaba vestida de enfermera.- Hola linda, soy June Darby. Se presento con una sonrisa, después llego un chico y niño.

-Hola yo soy Jack. Saludo el chico más grande.

-Y yo soy Raf. Se presento el niño.

-E-Es un placer conocerlos. Dijo Brenda bastante tímida.- y también es un placer conocerte Miko. Brenda sonrió.

Pero Brenda tenía una duda…en donde estaba ella…

-Quisiera saber donde estoy. Dijo Brenda algo nerviosa al ver que Miko no la soltaba.

-Estas en nuestra base. Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Brenda se volteo para ver quién era, al fin Miko la había soltado, vio a un mech muy grande y fuerte, pero tenía una expresión cariñosa en su rostro.

-Yo soy Optimus Prime, y ahora estas a salvo Brenda. Dijo Optimus con una sonrisa, Brenda sintió después le presentaron a los demás Autobots, pero llego un momento en el que Brenda se tenso como nunca al ver un mech que no pensó ver tan pronto y también en la forma que la veía.

-Que se suponía que estabas haciendo?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus con una expresión neutra y bastante serio.

-Y-Yo no sabía. Brenda tartamudeo.

-Esa no es excusa¡. Grito Ultra Magnus y Brenda se encogió, todos se sorprendieron ya que Ultra Magnus nunca se había puesto así.

-Ultra Magnus, Ella ah pasado por mucho. Trato de calmarlo Arcee.

-No Arcee, ella merece un regaño. Dijo Ultra Magnus sin apartar la mirada de Brenda.

-Tú también. Susurro Brenda.

-Qué?. Dijo Ultra Magnus.

-Tú no tenias derecho ah abandonarme¡. Le grito Brenda, al igual que hace rato se sorprendieron mas.

-Tenía que hacerlo¡. Le respondió Ultra Magnus.

-Pero no tenias derecho de abandonar a tu propia hija¡. Grito Brenda cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

-Hija?¡. Gritaron todos los presentes. Ultra Magnus suspiro derrotado.

-Si, Brenda es mi hija. Dijo Ultra Magnus mientras seguía viendo a Brenda que se encontraba llorando.- Lo siento…no fue mi intención hacerte llorar mi pequeña chispa. Dijo mientras pasaba la punta de su dedo tratando de limpiar las lágrimas.

-Está bien…pero puedo decirte algo?. Pregunto Brenda viendo a su padre con miedo.

-Qué es?. Pregunto extrañado.

-Estoy embarazada, de los hijos de Megatron. Dijo Brenda tímidamente.

-Qué?¡. Grito Ultra Magnus.

**Pronto seguiré el fic pero tardare un poco por cosas de la escuela así que nos vemos bye bye y por cierto esto fue idea de varios fans de mi escuela que dijeron que pusiera algo de salseo :v **


	17. Chapter 17

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

Capitulo 17.

**En la base decepticon…**

Megatron estaba gritándoles a todos en la base, y no se debía a la discusión que tuvo con Brenda, el motivo era que los Autobots se la habían llevado.

-Como fue que permitiste esto. Knoct Out?¡. Grito Megatron.

-Lo siento Lord Megatron, fue algo que trate de evitar. Dijo Knoct Out.

Megatron quería acabar con su médico, pero sabía que eso no traería de vuelta a Brenda rápidamente salió del centro de comunicaciones para dirigirse a su habitación, sus chispa hervía en ira y…tristeza. Cuando llego a su cuarto cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a su escritorio y se dejo caer en su silla. Ahora que haría sin Brenda, Megatron apoyo su rostro en sus manos mientras recordaba toda la discusión que tuvo con ella, hasta que llego al punto de recordar lo último que le había dicho…el momento en que le dijo que habían terminado y todas las cosas horribles que le dijo.

-Lo siento tanto…lo siento Brenda. Dijo Megatron con un tono quebrado, de sus ópticos empezó a gotear energon…el estaba llorando.-Te perdí por mi idiotez…a ti y a mis chispeantes.

**En la base Autobot…**

Optimus le pidió a los demás humanos que se retiraran para que Brenda pudiera hablar con los Autobots.

-Como que estas embarazada?¡. Grito Ultra Magnus.-sabes que diría tu madre?¡. Cuando Ultra Magnus dijo eso Brenda lo miro con diversión.

-Estaría feliz. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.- ella quería ser abuela. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa algo triste. Ultra Magnus parecía calmarse realmente a su esposa le hubiera gustado escuchar esa noticia.

-Yo siempre estuve en contra a la mescla de especies. Gruño Ratchet, Ultra Magnus miro al médico de su equipo.

-No se los has dicho?. Pregunto Brenda algo extrañada.

-Decirnos qué?. Pregunto Wheeljack.

-Tú y tu gran boca. Susurro Ultra Magnus a su hija quien se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Optimus miraba extrañado a esta "humana" ya que la Matrix estaba reaccionando a ella, algo que nunca había pasado.

-La Matrix esta reaccionado a ti. Dijo Optimus sin aparatar la mirada de Brenda, los demás autobots miraron a su líder y después a Brenda.

Ultra Magnus parecía derrotado así que miro a su hija quien tenía una sonrisa y asintió.

-Bueno, ella es…- Ultra Magnus no termino de decir ya que escucho un quejido de parte de Brenda, él y el resto de los autobots voltearon, Brenda tenía una cara de malestar mientras se acariciaba el vientre.- Que pasa?.

-No lo sé, simplemente empezó a dolerme. Dijo Brenda algo preocupada.- Tengo miedo que sean mis bebes. Dijo mas alarmada.

Ratchet no perdió tiempo en examinar a Brenda, la expresión en su rostro demostró su preocupación y alzo la mirada para ver a los demás.

-Los chispeantes están creciendo demasiado rápido. Dijo Ratchet mirando a todos, los ojos de Brenda se abrieron.-Esto podría costarte la vida. Le dijo a Brenda.

-Pero cómo?...su crecimiento era normal. Dijo Brenda bastante atónita.

-Están tomando tu energía vital Brenda, es por eso. Dijo Ratchet.- los chispeantes toman energía de ambos creadores, pero cuando se llegaban a separar los chispeantes toman la energía de su creadora.

-Hay una forma de frenarlo Ratchet?. Pregunto Optimus.

-Si…pero eso significaría que Brenda no tendrá a sus chispeantes. Dijo Ratchet apartando la mirada.

Brenda se quedo pasmada, al escuchar eso…significaría matar a sus bebes. No, no, lo haría eso jamás.

-No lo hare. Dijo Brenda firmemente.

-Brenda se trata de tu vida¡. Dijo Ratchet.

-No Ratchet, se tratan de tres vidas mas. Dijo Arcee.

-Arcee tiene razón, Ratchet. Dijo Optimus.

Todos los autobots habían estado de acuerdo con Arcee, Ratchet se rindió y prometió buscar una forma de salvar a Brenda. Por lo tanto June había dicho que Brenda podía quedarse en su casa hasta en entonces.

**En la base decepticon.**

Megatron no tuvo más alternativa que decirles a sus hombres sobre su relación con Brenda y de los chispeantes que ella esperaba, todos lo tomaron bastante extraño pero el único que se molesto con eso fue Predaking ya que él quería a Brenda…como su compañera.

Shockwave había hablado con Megatron al respecto, y le había dado la misma respuesta diciéndole que Brenda no sobreviviría. Megatron se congelo pensando en lo que había provocado, perdería a su compañera si no hacia algo.

Pensó en algo para así poder estar con Brenda y arreglar lo que había hecho, hasta que al fin vino una idea que pondría fin a su conflicto.

-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Dijo Megatron saliendo del laboratorio y dirigiéndose al centro de comunicaciones.- Esto lo hare por ti Brenda. Susurro Megatron.


	18. Chapter 18

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor

Capitulo 19.

Había pasado una semana desde que Brenda estaba con los autobots y June dejo que ella se quedara en su casa en lo que buscaban una forma de ayudarla. Y Ratchet no se había equivocado al respecto de los chispeantes de Brenda, durante la semana los chispeantes habían crecido a lo que sería de dos meses.

-Gracias por dejarme estar en su casa señora Darby. Dijo Brenda llevando sus platos al fregadero.

-Oh, por favor Brenda dime June. Dijo June amablemente.- Déjame lavar los platos Brenda. Dijo para que Brenda dejara de hacerlo.

-Por favor, June déjame hacerlo hace una semana que estoy contigo y no me dejas hacer nada. Dijo Brenda bastante apenada.- Mis padres siempre me dijeron que cuando me quedara con alguien que ayudara en la casa. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Brenda, por la única razón que no te dejo hacer nada es por tu salud. Dijo June bastante preocupada. Brenda miro su vientre que ya se veía grande, a veces se preguntaba si Megatron seguía pensando en ella y en sus bebes, pero ella pensaba que Megatron había dejado de amarla. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escucho un ruido fuera de la casa ella y June vieron por la ventana y vieron a Ultra Magnus.

-Lo había olvidado. Dijo Brenda bastante apenada.

-Vamos ve. Dijo June poniendo su mano en el hombro de Brenda, ella asintió. Pero antes de salir se volteo a ver June.

-La próxima seré yo quien lave esos platos. Dijo Brenda en tono demandante y June solamente se rio con el comentario de su invitada. Cuando Brenda salió de la casa fue recibida por su padre que estaba en su holoforma humana.

-Como estas?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Estoy bien, aunque me siento muy cansada a veces. Dijo Brenda algo desanimada.

Ultra Magnus no dijo nada y la ayudo a subir al camión, cuando partieron el esperaba que su hija hiciera conversación, pero no lo hiso.

-Que sucede Brenda?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Sigo pensando en el. Susurro Brenda.

-Brenda…él es el líder decepticon. Volvió a decir.

-Ya lo sé papa pero…me duele. Dijo Brenda al borde de las lágrimas.

-Brenda, no llores por favor. Trato de calmar a su hija.

Brenda se limpio sus ojos ya que las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejilla, cuando ella comenzaba a sollozar sintió algo, se tranquilizo para saber que era después de un minuto y al fin supo lo que era…eran sus bebes que se estaban moviendo.

-Se están moviendo. Dijo Brenda bastante feliz y impresionada.

Ultra Magnus al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su hija, a veces él se preguntaba cual sería la reacción de su esposa al enterarse de esto. Todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz de Ratchet se hiso presente.

-Ultra Magnus te necesitamos en la base a hora¡. Dijo Ratchet bastante alterado a través del comunicador.

-Que pasa Ratchet?. Dijo Ultra Magnus.

-Es…- Ratchet no término de decir por los nervios.

-Dime Ratchet¡. Ordeno Ultra Magnus.

-Es…Megatron. Dijo Ratchet.

-Y que quiere?¡. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Quiere firmar un tratado de paz. Dijo Ratchet casi en un susurro.

-Y le van a creer?¡. Dijo Ultra Magnus.

-Eso no es todo.- Volvió a decir Ratchet.- Quiere hablar con Brenda.

-No¡. Grito Ultra Magnus.- Eso nunca¡.

Ultra Magnus empezaba a desesperarse no dejaría a su hija con ese tirano, después de haberla hecho sufrir tras haber terminado con ella pero no podía regresar a la casa de la señora Darby.

-Está bien Ratchet iré con Brenda, pero no la dejare con Megatron. Dijo Ultra Magnus.

-Abriré un portal para ti Magnus. Dijo Ratchet.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando el portal de tierra se abrió y Ultra Magnus lo cruzo con Brenda a dentro de el. Cuando llegaron a la base le ordeno a Brenda que se bajara y se transformo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras caminaban se podían oír las voces de los Autobots y Decepticons pudieron ver a Miko, Raf y a Jack que observaban desde el pasillo.

-Quédate con ellos. Susurro Ultra Magnus.

Brenda asintió con la cabeza y se quedo con los chicos mientras Ultra Magnus se iba donde los demás autobots. Los chicos y Brenda escuchaban con atención toda la plática, el corazón de Brenda latía demasiado rápido cuando escuchaba la voz de Megatron.

-Esto es demasiado raro en ti, Megatron. Dijo Optimus Prime bastante desconfiado.- Que es lo que realmente quieres?. Dijo Optimus Prime.

-Creo que ya lo sabes. Dijo Megatron seriamente.

-No¡. Grito Ultra Magnus.- No dejare que se acerque a ti¡. Ultra Magnus dijo bastante enojado.

-Sin Brenda no se hará ningún tratado…si no hablo con ella. Dijo Megatron mirando con furia Ultra Magnus.

-Que tan seguros estamos de que cuando la veas no te la llevaras para después atacarnos. Dijo Optimus mirando a Megatron.

-Hablare contigo. Dijo Una voz femenina a espaldas de todos, se voltearon para ver a Brenda con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.- pero no será aquí. Dijo fríamente.

**Lamento la tardanza pero escribí un nuevo fic que se llama "La familia Shruikan" nos vemos en el próximo cap, este fic esta a punto de acabar. **


	19. Chapter 19

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Capi nuevo amigos míos.**

**Canción: Fire and fury- Skillet **

Capitulo 19.

Ultra Magnus no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que su hija estaba haciendo ya que Brenda se había ido con Megatron a hablar con él.

-No entiendo como permitieron esto. Dijo Ultra Magnus.

Knoct Out se rio en voz baja y miro a Ultra Magnus y sonrió malvadamente, el se encargaría de hacer enojar a este autobot.

-Si supieras. Dijo Knoct Out con una sonrisa y Ultra Magnus lo miro seriamente.

-Si supiera qué?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus.

-Como Megatron hace gritar a tu hija en las noches. Dijo Knoct Out con una sonrisa picara, los ojos de los autobots y decepticons se abrieron como platos, Ultra Magnus se acerco a el decepticon mientras lo miraba con ira.

-Vuelve a decir eso y juro que arrancare tu spark¡. Grito Ultra Magnus.

Todos los autobots se interpusieron entre él y el decepticon, mientras Knoct Out se reía…este sería un día muy largo para los autobots.

**En otro lado…**

Brenda había ido a una cabaña donde sus padres y ella se la pasaban juntos en las vacaciones oh en navidad, estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y veía a Megatron fijamente.

-Y bien que quieres decirme?. Pregunto Brenda con sarcasmo.

-Brenda…quiero decirte…que lo siento. Dijo Megatron con arrepentimiento.

-Lo sientes?. Pregunto Brenda con su voz quebrada.- Terminaste conmigo…dijiste que no te importaba lo que me pasara.

-Estaba enojado. Dijo Megatron con más arrepentimiento.

-No¡ no me quisiste escuchar cuando te quise explicar¡. Grito Brenda, en el momento que se levanto de la cama y se dirigía a la salida.

**Every brick and every stone of the world we made****  
****Will come undone if I****  
****If I can feel you here with me****  
****In my sleep I call your name**

Megatron no perdió tiempo y abrazo a Brenda por la espalda, mientras una de sus manos se deslizo sobre el vientre de Brenda acariciándolo con cariño.

-Déjame ir. Dijo Brenda con lágrimas rodando sobre su rostro.

-Nunca te voy a volver a dejar ir. Dijo Megatron con tristeza.- Nunca más. Al momento de decir eso el líder decepticon también empezó a llorar.

**But when I wake I need to touch your face cause I****  
****I need to feel you here with me****  
****You can stop the aching****  
****Cause you're the one I need**

-Te amo, nunca dejare de hacerlo. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa, ligeramente volteo a Brenda para que pudiera verlo cuando estuvieron frente a frente Megatron la beso.

**I will burn, I will burn for you****  
****With fire and fury. Fire and fury****  
****My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you****  
****You're love burns within me****  
****With fire and fury**

Cuando Megatron se separo de ella, Brenda lo miraba con sorpresa, aun que después se soltó a llorar y abrazo a Megatron, quien la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana

**If I freeze you are the flame****  
****You melt my heart, I washed in your rain****  
****I know you'll always have the best of me****  
****Destiny's got a hold of me****  
****Guess I never knew love like love knows me****  
****Cause I, I need to feel you here with me**

-Te amo Brenda, a ti y nuestros chispeantes. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa.

Brenda sonrió a pesar de aun tener lágrimas rodando por su rostro, tomo el rostro de Megatron en sus manos para darle un beso cariñoso y Megatron se lo correspondió, después de 15 minutos se separaron cada uno con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**will burn, I will burn for you****  
****With fire and fury. Fire and fury****  
****My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you****  
****You're love burns within me****  
****With fire and fury**

-Quiero unir mi chispa a ti, amor mío. Dijo Megatron con un tono seductor.

-Enserio?. Pregunto Brenda con felicidad y duda a la vez.

Megatron tomo a Brenda al estilo nupcial para depositarla en la cama, Brenda se sorprendió cuando Megatron se puso encima de ella.

-No aplastare a los chispeantes…no te preocupes. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa.

**Let it all fall down to dust****  
****Can't break the two of us****  
****We are the safe in the strength of love****  
****You can stop the aching****  
****Cause you're the one I need**

Megatron tomo a Brenda de la cintura acercándola a sus placas del tórax mientras las abría dejando su chispa expuesta, Brenda admiraba la chispa de Megatron ya que irradiaba su fortaleza.

-No sabes por cuanto espere esto. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa, Brenda también sonrió para luego besar a Megatron quien correspondió mientras acercaba a Brenda a su chispa.

**I will burn, I will burn for you****  
****With fire and fury. Fire and fury****  
****My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you****  
****You're love burns within me****  
****It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns******

**You're love burns within me****  
****With fire and fury**

**4 semanas después…**

Megatron había unido su chispa a Brenda, Megatron había firmado el tratado de paz y ahora ayudaban a los humanos y buscaban enrgon, y también habían escogido los nombres para sus dos chispeantes que faltaban, sus nombres serian Stargazer y Meganova, pero ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Que está pasando Knoct Out?. Pregunto Megatron viendo a su médico.

-Bueno, al parecer Brenda está cambiando Lord Megatron. Knoct Out respondió.

-Cambiando? En qué manera?. Pregunto Optimus.

-Se está volviendo cybertroniana. Respondió Ratchet.

-La unión de chispa fue lo que la hiso cambiar. Dijo Knoct Out.

Megatron y Optimus se miraron sabían que estaban ocultando algo.

-Díganos que nos están ocultando. Dijo Megatron con seriedad.

-El cuerpo de Brenda empezó a rechazar los alimentos humanos. Respondió Ratchet.

-Es el efecto del cambio. Añadió Knoct Out.

-Creen que el energon podrá servir?. Pregunto Megatron.

-Es posible. Dijo Ratchet.

**Lamento la tardanza pero no tenia inspiración XD y apenas me llego mi querida inspiración y pronto seguiré Predacon** **Love.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

Capitulo 20.

Brenda estaba acostada en la camilla, no entendía por qué se sentía mal, ya que todo lo que comía lo terminaba regresando.

-Hola mi querida chispa. Dijo Megatron entrando en us holoforma a la bahía médica con un cubo de energon en su mano.

-Hola esposo mío. Saludo Brenda con una linda sonrisa.- para quien es el energon?. Pregunto Brenda.

Megatron se sentó a un lado de ella para después darle un sorbo al energon, confundió a Brenda pero lo que hiso después la sorprendió, el la beso y sentía como el energon entraba a su boca para después separarse de ella.

-Sabe delicioso. Respondió Brenda.

-Enserió te gusta?. Pregunto Megatron.

-Si…mas si me lo das con un beso. Dijo Brenda con un tono bastante coqueto.

Megatron sonrió eso era lo que quería oír así que volvió a darle un sorbo al energon para después volver a besar a Brenda. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el beso se volvió intenso y Megatron deslizó una mano por debajo del camisón de Brenda.

-Nos pueden ver. Dijo Brenda sin romper el beso.

-No me importa. Respondió Megatron.

-OH¡ POR PRIMUS, NO AQUÍ¡. Grito Ratchet bastante enojado, la pareja se separo al instante.- De todos los lugares que pudieron tomar porque mi bahía medica?¡. Exigió Ratchet.

-No seas aburrido Ratch. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.

Megatron estaba sonriendo a pesar de que ahora eran aliados, le encantaba molestar al médico Autobot.

-Espera que Magnus se entere de esto. Respondió Ratchet saliendo de la bahía médica.

-Es mejor que me valla. Respondió Megatron parándose de la camilla.

-Tienes miedo de mi papa?. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Que? Acaso quieres que mi equipo de interfaz desaparezca?. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa lasciva al ver la reacción de Brenda, se dirigió a la salida.- Mejor arréglate volveremos a la nave. Menciono Megatron antes de salir.

Brenda se levanto de la cama para comenzar a ponerse su ropa y volver a su hogar en la Némesis con su esposo, cuando ya estuvo vestida se dirigió a la salida de la bahía médica cuando salió vio a Megatron hablando con Optimus.

-Hola Optimus. Saludo Brenda acercándose a los dos mechs quienes dejaron de platicar y la vieron.

-Hola Brenda. Respondió Optimus con una sonrisa cariñosa, Megatron al ver la sonrisa de Optimus lo llevo a ponerse celoso.

-Ni se te ocurra seducir a mi femme, Orion. Dijo Megatron con los brazos cruzados.

-Como se te ocurre eso?¡. Dijo Brenda totalmente roja de la pena.

-Jamás haría eso hermano. Respondió Optimus.

Megatron se encogió de hombros y tomo a Brenda en su mano para después dirigirse a la salida de la base Autobot.

-Megatronus, recuerda no interactuar con Brenda. Dijo Optimus antes de que Megatron se fuera quien se paró en seco.

-Lo siento Orion, pero que dijiste?. Pregunto Megatron.

Optimus suspiro y dijo.- dije que no interactúes con ella.

-Lo siento, mis receptores de audio no están en función en estos momentos. Respondió Megatron con una sonrisa.

-Que no interactúes con Brenda¡. Grito Optimus.

-Háblale a la mano, porque no te escucho Orion. Dijo Megatron con diversión.

Megatron se con Brenda en us mano pero no sin antes escuchar un grito de frustración de parte de Optimus.

-Le harás caso?. Pregunto Brenda.

-No. Respondió Megatron con una sonrisa.

-Eso me gusta de ti. Respondió Brenda con una sonrisa.

Megatron se transformo con Brenda en su interior y se dirigió a la Némesis, cuando habían llegado Megatron volvió a transformarse. Brenda había buscado a Predaking con la mirada pero no estaba, por lo cual empezó a preocuparse desde que Predaking se entero de su relación con Megatron y de los chispeantes la evitaba a toda costa y no entendía por qué.

-A quien buscas?. Pregunto Megatron viendo a Brenda.

-Ah Predaking. Respondió Brenda.

-Seguramente esta paseando por ahí. Le respondió Megatron.- Vayamos a descansar. Dijo mirando a Brenda.

-Está bien. Respondió Brenda, Megatron fue directo a su habitación para que pudieran descansar, cuando ya estaban ahí, Megatron tomo su holoforma no sin antes poner a su compañera en el suelo. Minutos después Megatron y Brenda ya estaban en su cama.

-Entonces, voy a ser cybertroniana?. Le pregunto Brenda a Megatron.

-Si mi amor. Respondió Megatron.- así podre llevarte a Cybertron, y así podremos ser más felices, tu y yo, y nuestros chispeantes. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa.

-Oye Ratchet y Knoct Out ya te dijeron?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Decirme que?. Dijo Megatron con cierta curiosidad.

Brenda miro a Megatron con una sonrisa, y dijo.- que vamos a tener una niña. Cuando Brenda dijo eso los ópticos de Megatron se abrieron cómicamente.

-U-Una femme. Megatron dijo bastante nervioso.-…pensé que…todos eran mechs.

Brenda soltó una risita para después decirle.- porque tienes miedo?. Pregunto Brenda con diversión.

-Como tratare a una femme, como reaccionare cuando un mech quiera quitármela o le haga daño, en especial como le daré la "charla" a nuestra hija. Dijo Megatron con nerviosismo, Brenda acaricio el rostro de su esposo.

-Para eso estoy yo, amor. Respondió Brenda con una sonrisa.- además será igual a su madre.

-Igual a ti?. Pregunto Megatron enarcando una ceja metálica.

-Linda, tierna, valiente, divertida, atrevida, sexy y seductora. Respondió Brenda con una sonrisa picara.

-Lo de sexy y seductora no. Contradijo Megatron con un tono muy protector.

-Cuanto apuestas que se conseguirá un mech. Respondió Brenda con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sobre mi armazón. Respondió Megatron.

Brenda se rio con ganas, será divertido ver como Megatron hará todo para mantener lejos a los mechs de su futura hija.

-No te rías. Dijo Megatron con seriedad.

-Porque no?. Pregunto Brenda recuperándose de su ataque de risa.

-Quieres que te castigue?. Dijo Megatron con una sonrisa lasciva y mientras sacaba unas esposas de quien sabe dónde.

-H-Hey…recuerda que casi no podemos tener sexo. Reclamo Brenda con un gran sonrojo.

-Te dije que no iba hacer caso. Respondió Megatron.

Megatron estaba a punto de esposar a su esposa a la cama para que así pudiera hacer lo que tanto ha querido. Pero su plan se vio interrumpido cuando Starscream toco la puerta de su cuarto. Diciendo que lo necesitaban los Autobots.

-Chatarra. Gruño Megatron levantándose de la cama.

-Sera para la otra querido. Respondió Brenda.

-Más te vale. Le respondió Megatron

-Sera divertido. Dijo Brenda mientras miraba salir del cuarto a Megatron.- muy divertido.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo amigos bye bye. **


	21. Chapter 21

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy haciendo mis proyectos finales para la escuela por eso no tengo tiempo de nada, yo quería subir este episodio antes pero con la escuela.**

Capitulo 21: Final pate I

**Meses más tarde…**

Brenda ya tenía una pansa enorme que parecía que iba estallar en cualquier momento, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a verla así.

-¿!Entonces cuando van a nacer¡? ¿¡Cuando!?. Miko le preguntaba a Brenda.

-Pronto Miko, pronto. Le respondió Brenda con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Pero cuando!?. Volvió a preguntar Miko.

-Ese es el problema, no sabemos cuándo. Respondió Brenda sentándose con dificultad.- Cambiando de tema, ¿Dónde está Megatron?.

-Pues fueron a darle caza a Airachnid junto los demás. Respondió Raf quien acababa de llegar junto con Jack. Brenda frunció el seño al escuchar el nombre de Airachnid, ella sabía perfectamente que ella seguía por ahí tramando su venganza.

-Solo espero que la encuentren. Dijo Brenda con preocupación.

-Veo que no te agrada mucho Airachnid. Dijo Jack.

-A quien le agrada?. Le respondió Brenda con algo de sarcasmo.

Todos se empezaron a reír, Brenda se dejo reír cuando sintió una leve punzada en su vientre, pero no le tomo importancia. Brenda se quedo unos momentos sola ya que los chicos se habían ido con sus guardianes Autobot, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando Predaking se le acerco.

-Brenda. La llamo Predaking.

-Hola. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa, ella nunca pensó que Predaking volviera a dirigirle la palabra después de haberle aclarado que nada mas serian amigos, después de que él se le declarara.

-Como has estado?. Pregunto Predaking con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien. Le respondió Brenda.

-Sabes, hay algo que no te eh dicho todavía. Dijo Predaking algo apenado.

-Bueno, y que es?. Dijo Brenda.

-Te vez hermosa, estando embarazada. Dijo Predaking con una sonrisa.

-Eh…Gracias Predy. Dijo Brenda con leve sonrojo.

-Realmente me hubiera gustado que tú fueras la madre de mis chispeantes. Predaking sonrió con esto, eso era algo que el realmente le hubiera gustado.

-Predy…sabes bien que eso no.- Brenda se vio interrumpida por Predaking.

-Ya lo se, pero si yo hubiera llegado primero, tal vez tu y yo seriamos pareja. Dijo Predaking.- pero el destino así lo quiso.

-Tal vez algún día, encuentras a la femme adecuada. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa.- incluso Shockwave podría crear nuevos predacons, y tal vez una linda predacon¡.

Predaking solo rio y sonrió con eso, Brenda siempre era amable con el por eso el la amaba, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Brenda hiso un gesto de dolor.

-Estas bien?. Pregunto Predaking.

-Predy…hace una hora fui al baño. Dijo Brenda con voz temblorosa.

-Y que tiene que ver eso. Dijo Predaking.

-Que mis pantalones están mojados, y te aseguro que no orine en mis pantalones. Dijo Brenda con su voz más temblorosa.- MALDICION¡. Grito Brenda de dolor, lo cual llamo la atención de todos.

-Brenda que tienes?. Pregunto Miko bastante preocupada.

-Ya… van a nacer. Dijo Brenda con dificultad.

-Doctor bot¡. Grito Miko bastante desesperada, mientras Jack llamaba a su madre.

-Que sucede Miko?¡. Dijo Ratchet saliendo de la bahía medica bastante alarmado.

-Los bebes ya van a nacer¡. Volvió a decir Miko.

-Chatarra. Dijo Ratchet al escuchar un grito de dolor de Brenda.

Rápidamente Ratchet mando un mensaje a Megatron.

-**Megatron¡.** Dijo Ratchet por el intercomunicador.

-**Que sucede?. **Respondió Megatron.

-**Se trata de Brenda¡. **Dijo bastante exaltado.

**-Que le paso a Brenda?¡, está bien?¡. **Pregunto Megatron bastante preocupado.

Después Ratchet le había dicho que Brenda se había puesto en labor de parto, se puso como un loco y Ratchet abrió un portal de tierra para Megatron quien entro como alma que lleva el diablo después entraron los autobots y los decepticons, quienes vieron como Megatron se acercaba a Brenda.

-Amor mío. Dijo Megatron con preocupación y Brenda lo miro con una expresión de dolor.

-Hola amor. Dijo Brenda con la respiración entre cortada.

Megatron tomo su holoforma y tomo la mano de su esposa apretándola y con la otra acariciaba su rostro para tranquilizarla, Ratchet había abierto otro portal para que June pudiera llegar, Megatron tomo a Brenda al estilo nupcial y la llevo a la bahía medica. Megatron dejo a su compañera en la camilla, y se apresuro a tomar su mano.

-Piensa en cosas relajantes. Dijo Megatron.

-C-Cuando todo esto termine juro que te matare. Dijo Brenda con dificultad pero también viendo a Megatron con enojo y odio.

-_Donde quedo mi tierna y dulce femme. _Eso era lo que Megatron pensó.- Señora Darby está segura que sobrevire a esto?. Dijo Megatron con un notable nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si los humanos sobreviven a esto, que no lo hagas tu?. Dijo June.

Pero de la nada Brenda le metió un buen golpe a Megatron, quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa por la reacción de Brenda.

-Y eso porque fue?¡. Dijo Megatron con una expresión de dolor, no entendía como su esposa tenía tanta fuerza.

-TU ME HICISTE ESTO, ASÍ QUE LO UNICO QUE PUEDES HACER ES COMPARTIR EL MISMO DOLOR CONMIGO¡. Grito Brenda

Ahora sí, Megatron duda más de salir vivo de este parto. Se las arreglaron para quitarle el pantalón a Brenda y así el parto comenzó, Ratchet y Knoct Out también estaban ahí solo que Knoct Out tenía la pinta de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-MALDITA MAQUINA DE SEXO¡ Le grito Brenda a Megatron.

-YO NUNCA ESCUCHE QUE TE QUEJARAS, ASÍ QUE NO TE QUEJES AHORA¡. Se defendió Megatron.

Megatron volvió a tomar la mono de Brenda a pesar de las amenazas de parte de ella. El solo podía ver como su compañera sufría. Después de casi 3 horas al fin todo se relajo cuando sus pequeños habían nacido, Megatron se había sorprendido ya que sus hijos tenían apariencia humana, Stargazer tenía el pelo plateado como su gemelo Meganova pero su gemela Luna, fue diferente ella era idéntica a su madre, y por eso la pequeña se convirtió en la estrella de Megatron.

-Son hermosos. Dijo Brenda con su voz quebrada.

-Sí. Le respondió Megatron mientras veía a sus hijos en los brazos de su compañera.- Ya no quieres matarme?

-Lamento eso amor, era por el dolor. Dijo Brenda con una sonrisa, Megatron también sonrió.

-Te amo. Dijo Megatron dándole un beso en la frente.

-Igual yo. Le respondió Brenda con una sonrisa cansada.- quieres cargarlos? Pesan demasiado. Megatron sonrió y asintió levemente, con cuidado los tomo en sus brazos.

Brenda no pudo evitar sonreír amaba ver a Megatron sonreír, en su opinión Megatron se veía demasiado lindo.

-Brenda mira esto¡. Dijo Megatron Bastante impresionado. Brenda miro a sus hijos, para llevarse una gran sorpresa, ya que sus hijos ahora eran cybertronianos.

-Cómo es posible. Dijo Brenda totalmente anonadada, sus dos hijos eran como Megatron solo que tenían partes azules y su hija era de color blanco con morado.

-Tal vez, nuestra pequeña sea una viva imagen de tu futura forma cybertroniana. Dijo Megatron mientras le sonreía a su esposa.

-Tal vez Megatronus, tal vez. Brenda dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Stargazer.


	22. Chapter 22

Hasta el mal cede ante el amor.

**Eh Regresado¡ lamento mi enorme tardanza pero con esto de la prepa no eh tenido tiempo de nada¡ más con las malditas tareas .**

**Pero bueno aquí está el ultimo capitulo, pero de una vez digo que este cap tendrá Lemon ****¬w¬**

Capitulo 22: FINAL.

Después de varias semanas del nacimiento de los trillizos, todos se habían empezado a acostumbrar a la presencia de los pequeños, a excepción de sus propios padres, que no habían podido conciliar el sueño desde que sus pequeños dolores de cabeza llegaron al mundo.

Brenda se encontraba totalmente despeinada y con ojeras, pero su marido no se encontraba mejor. Esta era la tercera vez que sus hijos lloraban en toda la noche.

-Por Unicron, ya comieron que más quieren?. Dijo Megatron bastante frustrado.

-Tal vez estén sucios. Dijo Brenda con un bostezo.

-Otra vez?. Dijo Megatron.

-Son bebes ellos hacen cundo se les da la gana. Le respondió Brenda.

Megatron solamente pudo dar un suspiro de resignación, se levanto de la cama y Brenda lo siguió al cuarto donde se encontraban sus hijos.

-Muy pequeños y escandalosos. Dijo Megatron viendo a sus hijos.

-El único que no es tan escandaloso es Stargazer. Dijo Brenda con una pequeña sonrisa.

Megatron levanto a Meganova y Luna, mientras que Brenda se llevaba a Stargazer para ver si estaban sucios, pero para su sorpresa no estaban sucios, Brenda también trato de darles de comer pero tampoco.

-Son unos verdaderos latosos. Dijo Megatron mientras veía a sus hijos que solo sonrieron, volvió a dejarlos en la cuna y Brenda también dejo a Stargazer. Pero cuando se disponían a irse sus pequeños chispeantes empezaron a llorar nuevamente.

-Brenda…juro que los mandare a un planeta lejano. Dijo Megatron totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-Tranquilo Megatron. Le respondió Brenda mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su esposo.- Hay que llevarlos a dormir con nosotros. Brenda dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y si los aplasto mientras duermo. Respondió Megatron con nerviosismo, el mismo sabía que cuando dormía era algo bestia.

\- No pasara eso. Brenda respondió dándole un corto beso, para después acercarse a la cuna y cargar a Stargazer y a Luna, y Megatron cargo a Meganova.

La pareja se fue a dormir junto a sus hijos, una vez hecho esto la pareja se dio cuenta que lo único que sus pequeños querían era estar con sus padres. Mientras dormían Megatron no evito sonreír mientras abrazaba a su familia.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Megatron se despertó primero, para después ver a su esposa e hijos pero le sorprendió ver a Stargazer muy bien aferrado al pecho de su madre.

-Esos me pertenecen a mí, no a ti. Susurro Megatron, pero Stargazer como si entendiera se aferró más y metió su rostro entre los pechos de su madre, y Megatron gruño.- Me las pagaras pequeño pervertido.

-Porque, te pones a pelear con tu hijo recién nacido. Dijo Brenda sin abrir los ojos.

Megatron se acercó al oído de Brenda para después decir.- Porque está tocando lo que me pertenece.

-Maldito celoso. Susurro Brenda y Megatron volvió a sonreír.- Luna está a tu lado, no la vayas a aplastar.

Megatron aparto la sabana, y como su compañera había dicho su pequeña hija ahí estaba hecha bolita en su forma cybertroniana igual que su hermano.

-Donde está Meganova?. Pregunto Megatron mientras notaba la ausencia de su tercer hijo.

Brenda se quitó la sabana, y encima de su vientre estaba Meganova totalmente dormido. Megatron miro nuevamente a Brenda, pero con otras intenciones, así que poso su mano en la pierna de Brenda y la acariciaba, ella rápidamente abrió sus ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra. Susurro Brenda

-Pero hace mucho que tu y yo no tenemos_ diversión_. Megatron dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Si pero no planeo tener sexo contigo, teniendo a nuestros hijos aquí. Brenda le respondió mientras señalaba a los chispeantes.

-Puedo llevarlos a su cuna. Megatron dijo con una sonrisa, Brenda frunció el ceño con eso.

-Acaso no recuerdas que paso la ultima vez?. Cuando Brenda dijo eso Megatron borro su sonrisa.- Vez, no creo que quieras que nos interrumpan en mera acción, ¿ o si?. Brenda finalizo con una sonrisa.

Megatron gruño, aunque eso era cierto.- Encontrare una forma, tal vez Ultra Magnus quiera cuidarlos.

Brenda se rio con eso, mientras se ganaba una mirada interrogante de parte de Megatron.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que mi padre no aceptara. Respondió Brenda con más tranquilidad.

-Tal vez le diga a Orion que los cuide. Megatron sonrió con eso.

-De Optimus no dudo que los cuide, pero pedirá un motivo. Brenda sonrió cuando dijo eso.

-Le diré, que quiero volver a hacerte gritar como lo hice la primera vez. Megatron dijo naturalmente.

-M-Megatron eso es privado. Dijo Brenda tartamudeando y mientras se sonrojaba totalmente.

-Demasiado tarde, querida, Wheeljack y Knock Out ya saben cómo tenemos interfaz, les dije como lo hacemos contra el muro, contra el suelo y sobre el escritorio. Cuando dijo eso volteo a ver a Brenda que está mucho más roja al grado de parecer un tomate.

-Porque les dijiste eso?¡. Dijo Brenda alzando un poco la voz.

-Porque me preguntaron. Respondió Megatron como si nada.

Así se pasó la mañana de la pareja mientras discutían sobre la plática indebida que tuvo Megatron con Wheeljack y Knock Out, para después en la tarde Megatron tuviera que salir para hablar con Shockwave y Ratchet.

Mientras que Brenda estaba terminando se cepillar su cabello, estaba a punto de terminar cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación, se paró para ir a abrir cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Miko, Jack y Raf.

-Hola chicos. Brenda saludo a sus amigos.

-Hola Brenda. Saludo Miko.

-En que puedo ayudarles?. Les pregunto Brenda.

-Bueno es que Megatron nos pidió, que cuidáramos a sus hijos. Respondió Jack mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Se los pidió o les ordeno?. Pregunto Brenda con diversión.

-Ambas. Respondieron los tres, Brenda rio con eso sabiendo lo que su marido planeaba.

-Bueno como en ustedes confió, pueden llevárselos. Les dijo Brenda con una sonrisa, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a los chicos.

Cuando fueron a recoger a los pequeños, los chicos se fueron junto con sus pequeños, Brenda suspiro mientras sonreía, después se miró a sí misma, sabía que debía cambiarse la ropa para evitar que Megatron la destrozara. Rápidamente fue a buscar algo que ponerse entre toda su ropa encontró un conjunto de lencería que había comprado después de haber iniciado su relación con Megatronse la puso rápidamente antes de que Megatron llegaray se sentó en la orilla de su cama a esperar. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó como se abría la puerta, Brenda se paró y definitivo era su marido quien había llegado.

**(WARNING: INICIO DEL LEMON****)**

-Megatron. Dijo Brenda el nombre de su esposo de una manera seductora.

-Brenda?. Dijo Megatron bastante sorprendido.

-Quiero que me des duro. Dijo Brenda mientras se acercaba de una manera seductora a Megatron y el solo la miraba con atención.

-Creí que estabas molesta. Dijo Megatron mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

-Ya no lo estoy. Dijo Brenda mientras se acercaba más a Megatron, hasta que le espacio era unas cuantas pulgadas ambos se dieron un beso intenso. Mientras se besaban Megatron tocaba descaradamente el cuerpo de su esposa mientras ella gemía.

Brenda se separó y lo miro.- hagámoslo sobre el escritorio. Dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano de Megatron y lo guiaba a donde ella había dicho.

-Donde está mi Brenda tímida?. Pregunto Megatron con diversión.

-Sigue aquí, solamente quiero diversión. Respondió Brenda con una sonrisa.

-Pues te daré la diversión que quieres. Respondió Megatron con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Arranco la lencería que traía su esposa, dejando sus senos expuestos, la cargo para ponerla sobre el escritorio mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de ella, Megatron comenzó a besar y a morder el cuello de Brenda, mientras ella gemía fuertemente.

-Aaaah, Megatron. Brenda gemía el nombre de su compañero quien gruñía al escucharla gemir.

Fue bajando hasta llegar a sus senos, Brenda se tensaba al sentir el frio metal contra su piel, pero no era desagradable en cambio para ella es demasiado placentero, Megatron fue dejando besos húmedos por el vientre de Brenda, hasta llegar a las bragas de su esposa.

-Siempre te dejo muy mojada. Dijo Megatron mientras pasaba una de sus garras por encima de las bragas de su esposa.

-Te quiero dentro aaah. Brenda volvió a gemir ya que Megatron volvió a pasar su garra pero de una manera dura.

-Primero jugare un poco. Megatron respondió mientras le daba una sonrisa siniestra.

Y sin mas rodeos Megatron arranco las bragas de su esposa comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Brenda mientras se agachaba para quedar frente la feminidad de ella, introdujo dos de sus garras mientras que con su glosa jugaba con el clítoris de Brenda.

-Aaaaah¡. Brenda gimió en voz alta cuando sintió que Megatron movía su mano.- M-Megatron¡.

Megatron sonreía cuando la escucho decía su nombre, metía y sacaba sus garras con rapidez, volvió a incorporarse para besar a Brenda cuando la beso fue demasiado fogoso, Brenda comenzaba a gemir cada vez más hasta que se separó.

-Ngh¡ Megatron y-ya no aguanto aah¡. Brenda gemía cada vez más ya que estaba a punto de correrse.

-Hazlo amor mío. Dijo Megatron mientras se deleitaba con las expresiones que Brenda hacía.

-MEGATRON¡ Me co….Aaaaahh¡. Brenda había llegado a su orgasmo.

Megatron había sacado sus garras, del interior de Brenda causándole espasmos, lamio sus garras de una manera seductora causándole un gran sonrojo a su esposa si eso era posible, pero Brenda sonrió torcidamente.

-Mi turno, Megatronus. Dijo Brenda sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Mira como tiemblo. Respondió Megatron con burla, nunca tuvo que haber retado a su esposa de esa manera.

Brenda se las arregló para acostar a Megatron en el escritorio y para que ella quedara entre las piernas de Megatron.

-Porque no abres para mi, amor?. Pidió Brenda sin borrar su sonrisa.

Megatron sonrió ante eso, nunca había visto a su esposa actuar de esa manera… eso le empezaba a gustar, así que abrió sus placas pélvicas dejando su pico expuesto.

-Mira lo que provocas amor. Dijo Megatron mientras se acomodaba para lo que venía después.

-Enserio yo hice esto? Dijo Brenda inocentemente.

Antes de que Megatron pudiera hablar, como si de una niña inocente se tratara Brenda se llevó el pico de su compañero a la boca, movía su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras que con su lengua jugaba con las placas que conformaban el pico. Megatron solo podía gruñir mientras para después poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Brenda quien había aumentado sus movimientos.

-Brenda…apártate. Megatron le dio un tirón al cabello de Brenda, ya que estaba a punto de venirse.

Pero no le importo a Brenda ya que estaba tarareando mientras seguía moviendo su cabeza, Megatron soltó un gruñido casi bestial cuando se corrió en la boca de su esposa, Brenda había gemido cuando sintió ese líquido caliente inundando su boca se sacó el pico de su esposo sin soltar su premio, pero fue inevitable que por la comisura de sus labios se cayera ese líquido.

Brenda se lo trago todo mientras miraba a Megatron.- Sabes bien Megatronus. Con sus dedos se limpió el fluido que cayó sobre sus pechos y lamia sus dedos. Eso éxito más al líder decepticon.

Sin perder más tiempo Megatron volvió a poner a Brenda sobre el escritorio y se acomodaba entre las piernas de Brenda para comenzar a penetrarla de una manera lenta pero dura.

-Aaaah, M-Megatron ah¡. Brenda solamente podía gemir mientras sentía las embestidas de su marido.

-Extrañabas esto verdad?. Dijo Megatron mientras daba una embestida dura y trataba de no gemir.

Brenda solo asintió con la cabeza y seguía gimiendo desenfrenadamente mientras se sostenía de las orillas del escritorio.

-Más rápido Aaaah¡. Brenda gemía fuertemente con sus ojos entre cerrados.

Megatron obedeció la petición de su esposa y fue más rápido, subió una de sus manos hasta los pechos de Brenda para después agarrar uno de sus senos y apretarlo, mientras se agachaba y empezó a lamer y a morder el otro.

-AAAAHH¡. Brenda comenzó a gritar de puro placer.

-Eso es mi amor, que todos en esta nave sepan lo que estamos haciendo. Megatron dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, mientras daba más embestidas salvajes.

-Aaaahh ¡Megatron Aaaah¡. Grito Brenda.- Casi….casi llego Aaaah¡.

-Yo también amor. Megatron dijo cuándo aumento la velocidad.

El también comenzaba a gemir a gruñir, en unas cuantas embestidas el llego a su clímax junto con su esposa. Para después mirarla a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sin olvidar que tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que tengas energías mi amor. Le dijo Megatron sonriendo.

-Veo que no estas satisfecho. Brenda respondió con la respiración entrecortada.

Megatron salió del interior de su esposa, mientras seguía mirándola sin borrar su sonrisa lasciva.-Ve a la cama y ponte en cuatro.

-Q-Que?. Dijo Brenda atónita ya que Megatron nunca le pidió eso.

-Que vayas a la cama y te pongas en cuatro. Esta vez Megatron lo dijo con seriedad, Brenda trago duro.- es una orden.

-Y tu quien eres para ordenarme?¡. Exigió Brenda.

-El líder decepticon… y tu esposo. Megatron le respondió mientras la tomaba del mentón y la beso de una manera agresiva para después morder el labio de Brenda sacándole un poco de sangre.

La cargo y la llevo a la cama poniéndola boca abajo y levantando un poco la cadera de su esposa, puso su pico en la entrada de su esposa y entro de una manera salvaje.

-Maldito seas. Jadeo Brenda.

Megatron solo podía sonreír mientras seguía embistiéndola.-Aaaah así estas más estrecha.

Brenda solo podía jadear y soltar gemidos mientras apretaba las sabanas mientras que el seguía dando embestidas salvajes. Ella mordió la sabana cuando sintió una de las garras de Megatron masajeando su clítoris.

-Aaaaah M-Megatron si…sigues así… me romperé. Brenda dijo entre cortada.

-Se que puedes aguantar más mi amor. Le respondió Megatron.

Megatron fue más rápido, Brenda podía sentir una presión en su vientre bajo eso era señal que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pudo escuchar como Megatron jadeaba y gruñía lo que significaba que también él estaba a punto de llegar, solo fueron unas cuantas estocadas para que ambos llegaran a su orgasmo. Megatron salió del interior de Brenda haciendo que se quejara.

-Maldición Megatron. Dijo Brenda con su respiración agitada y se acostaba boca arriba. - nunca me habías pedido hacerlo de esta manera.

-Es mi posición favorita ¿sabes?. Respondió Megatron con naturalidad y Brenda lo miro con duda.

-Tu posición favorita?. Pregunto ella con una ligera sospecha.

-Antes de la guerra, tuve muchas aventuras con diferentes femmes la mayoría eran fanáticas mías y siempre usaba esta posición. Megatron sonrió cuando vio la mirada de su esposa.- y no dudo que a algunas no les haya dejado uno que otro "regalito".

-Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES?¡. Grito Brenda.

Brenda estuvo de decirle varias cosas más hasta que fue callada por Megatron, que había posado sus labios con los de ella fue un beso corto, cuando se separó la miro a los ojos.

-Pero lo bueno de la guerra, es que ese problema fue resuelto. Respondió Megatron tranquilamente.- y que también pude conocerte y que fueras mía.

-Enserio estas seguro de eso?. Pregunto Brenda en voz baja.

-Si aparece una la eliminare. Cuando Megatron dijo eso sonrió perversamente.

Brenda le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.- Payaso. Se lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Megatron soltó una carcajada y abrazo a Brenda.

-Tengo que ir por los pequeños. Megatron dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Descansa, esta misma noche Shockwave comenzará con tu transformación.

-Está bien Megatronus. Brenda respondió mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-Descansa amor. Megatron dijo cuando vio a Brenda caer rendida, para después taparla con una sábana y después salir del cuarto.

Las horas pasaron mientras Brenda dormía, hasta que llego la noche. Megatron había regresado y no traía a los chispeantes, pero en su mano llevaba lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela, entro al cuarto y despertó a su esposa.

-5 minutos más. Murmuro Brenda tapándose con la sabana su rostro.

-Lo siento querida pero no puedo dejarte 5 minutos más. Respondió Megatron.

Brenda se destapo una pequeña parte de su rostro para ver a Megatron.- y los bebes?.

-Los deje con Ultra Magnus y una nueva amiga. Le respondió.

-Que amiga?. Pregunto Brenda con curiosidad.

-Ya la veras. Fue lo único que respondió Megatron.- Y ponte esto.

Megatron dejo un vestido a lado de Brenda de color blanco con un listón dorado, Brenda lo miro y dedujo que el mismo lo había escogido.

-Que buenos gustos. Brenda respondió con una sonrisa.

-Planeaba dártelo cuando yo hubiera gobernado este planeta. Le respondió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.- Ya que es perfecto para una reina.

Brenda se paró rápidamente de la cama, tomo unas bragas limpias y el vestido fue a otra habitación donde se cambió rápidamente, salió de la habitación y Megatron la vio.

-Definitivamente te queda muy bien ese vestido. Megatron dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Es hora de irnos amor.

Brenda asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, salieron de la habitación Megatron volvió a su verdadera forma y tomo a Brenda en su mano. Fueron a la base Autobot cuando ya estaban ahí Brenda vio a su padre hablando con una femme de color dorado y también vio a sus chispeantes en los brazos de ambos, ella pudo ver el rostro de la femme sus labios eran de un color rosado pálido y sus ópticos eran color azul cielo por alguna razón se le hacía conocida. Entraron a un laboratorio donde estaba Shockwave.

-Lord Megatron. Dijo Shockwave en forma de saludo y después miro a Brenda ella se tensó al sentir la mirada de Shockwave.

Shockwave le explico a Megatron que la transformación tardaría unas horas, pero todo saldría bien, Megatron dejo a Brenda con Shockwave ya que seguirían con la búsqueda de Airachnid, cuando Megatron se fue con los demás, Brenda miro a Shockwave y decidió preguntarle.

-D-Disculpa. Brenda lo llamo con nerviosismo, y el volteo a verla.

-Qué pasa?. Pregunto Shockwave.

-Quisiera saber quién es la femme que esta con mi padre. Pidió Brenda.

No le respondió, Brenda se puso demasiado nerviosa al ver que no le respondía estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, pero al final si le respondió.

-Es tu creadora. Fue lo único que respondió.

Brenda abrió sus ojos como platos, quiso bombardear con preguntas, pero deicidio esperar ya que vio a Shockwave tomar unos cables extraños. La levanto del suelo y la puso sobre una camilla metálica.

-Esto te dolerá. Dijo Shockwave.

Brenda se dio cuenta que el cable que traía Shockwave tenía agujas en la punta, lentamente en su brazo, ella hago un grito de dolor al sentir como las agujas perforaban su piel… estas serían las horas más eternas de Brenda.

**Varias horas más tarde.**

Megatron y los demás habían vuelto de su misión que fue todo un éxito, ya que lograron atrapar a Airachnid o mejor dicho mandarla a otro planeta. Cuando ya estuvieron en la base autobot, Megatron busco con la mirada a los creadores de su sparkmate.

-Mírate grandulón, estas hecho un desastre. Dijo la femme dorada acercándose a él.

-Hola María. Saludo Megatron.

-Que dirá mi _bolita_ cuando te vea así. Exigió María.

-Bolita?. Pregunto Megatron con diversión.

-ASI LE DIGO A MI HIJA¡. Grito María.

Megatron soltó una carcajada mientras escuchaba todos los reclamos de su suegra, pero ambos ignoraban la presencia de Brenda.

-D-Disculpen. Los llamo Brenda.

Megatron sonrió ya quería ver como se veía su adorada sparkmate. - Apuesto que te ves demasiado sexy…

Megatron quedo con la boca abierta al igual que los otros mechs incluido el mismo Optimus Prime ya que nunca habían visto a una femme tan bella.

Brenda ahora era de color blanco con detalles dorados y una que otra parte azul, sus ópticos eran de un hermoso azul claro, era una femme delgada y piernas largas.

-S-Sucede algo?. Pregunto Brenda con nerviosismo al notar la atención de todos los mechs.

-Te ves… Megatron no tenía palabras para describir a Brenda.

-Me veo mal acaso?. Pregunto Brenda alarmada.

Antes de que Brenda pudiera decir algo mas Megatron se le acercó y como si se hubiera olvidado que había compañía beso a su sparkmate de una manera apasionada. Aunque a los pocos minutos se separaron y Brenda lo miro a los ópticos.

-Veo que está complacido Lord Megatron. Hablo Shockwave a espaldas de la pareja.

-Estoy muy complacido. Respondió Megatron.

Megatron volvió a tomar a Brenda por la cintura para seguir acariciando la espalda de su sparkmate.

-Ejem lamento interrumpir, pero quiero hablar con mi _bolita._ Dijo la femme dorada

Los ópticos de Brenda brillaron cuando vio a esa femme y sin pensárselo dos veces fue directo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Oye me rompes. Dijo la femme con diversión.

-E-Es que te extrañe. Dijo Brenda al borde de las lágrimas.

-Hay mi amor, me harás llorar. Respondió María también conteniendo el llanto.

Ambas femmes estaban a punto de llorar pero las voces de sus respectivos sparkmates las interrumpieron.

Pero María recupero la compostura y volvió a mirar a su hija con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro metálico.

-Y dime ¿es bueno?. Pregunto María a su hija.

-Que?. Pregunto Brenda.

-Tu sparkmate. Respondió María.- es bueno en la cama.

Brenda abrió los ópticos como platos mientras su rostro se tiñó de un ligero azul.- Como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?¡

-Por favor cariño para que él te dejara embarazada de trillizos debe ser muy bueno. María le guiño un óptico.-Tu padre y yo te hicimos sobre la mesa de la cocina

-MAMA¡/MARIA¡. Gritaron Brenda y Ultra Magnus bastante apenados.

María se reía descaradamente al ver los rostros de su sparkmate y su hija, pero volteo a ver a Megatron que también estaba sonriendo.

-La verdad es que si soy muy bueno en la cama. Respondió Megatron.

-TU NI HABLES¡. Grito Brenda.

Después de la discusión que hubo, María y Ultra Magnus devolvieron a los chispeantes a su hija.

-Oye grandote. María dijo mientras se acercaba a Ultra Magnus.

-Que pasa amor?. Pregunto Ultra Magnus naturalidad.

-Vamos a tener interfaz. Dijo María con una sonrisa seductora.

Ultra Magnus abrió sus ópticos como platos.- Q-Que?

Antes de que el comandante autobot pudiera responder fue tomado de su brazo por su sparkmate y era arrastrado hacia uno de los cuartos de la base.

-Veo que el estirado de tu creador tendrá diversión. Dijo Megatron mirando a su querida sparkmate.

Brenda solo sonrió con diversión mientras arrullaba a Stargazer y a Meganova, y Megatron arrullaba a Luna.

-Vamos a volver a Cybertron. Megatron dijo con nostalgia.

Los ópticos de Brenda brillaron intensamente cuando escucho eso y no evito esbozar una sonrisa con eso.

-Ya quiero ver como se ve Cybertron. Respondió Brenda.

Después de que los Autobots se despidieron de sus amigos humanos, para Brenda fue más difícil despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, pero también lo que fue más difícil fue dejar su planeta natal, pero al menos estaría con su familia. Cuando estuvieron todos en la Némesis le contaron a Brenda de cómo fue posible que su madre pudiera regresar a la vida con una muestra de sangre que fue difícil de conseguir, pero eso no fue todo ya que también se había enterado de que María en su modo alterno es una especie de león o tigre mecánico, una especie muy rara en Cybertron, y también le dijeron que ella era de la misma raza que su madre.

Estaba observando las estrellas pero después fue sacada de sus pensamientos por qué sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura volteo sobre su hombro para encontrarse frente a frente a su sparkmate.

-Disfrutando la vista amor? Pregunto Megatron mirando los ópticos de su amada.

-Si. Le respondió Brenda sonriendo. - pero también pensaba.

-En que pensabas?. Le pregunto mientras la voltea para verla mejor.

-Pues…en que se esparcirá rápidamente la noticia de que se terminó la guerra. Cuando Brenda dijo eso bajo la mirada. - pero sé que habrá decepticons que querrán iniciar una nueva guerra.

-No te preocupes por eso, mejor preocúpate por nuestro futuro y nuestros chispeantes. Respondió Megatron y Brenda sonrió.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que cambiaste. Brenda contesto. - antes eras más agresivo, me llamabas torpe, estorbo, me gritabas.

Megatron sonrió con eso y respondió. - Y tú siempre me retabas si no mal recuerdo.

La pareja soltó una carcajada, ya que todo eso era cierto. Megatron miro unos segundos a su sparkmate para comenzar a hablar.

-Promete una cosa Brenda. Dijo Megatron y Brenda asintió levemente. - no importa lo que pase, y no importe la circunstancia, siempre estaremos juntos.

Brenda sonrió y contesto.- Pase lo que pase.

-Pase lo que pase. Megatron repitió lo mismo mientras le regresaba la sonrisa.

Megatron pego totalmente a Brenda a su cuerpo para después besarla de una manera cariñosa cual ella no dudo en corresponder.

Megatron agradeció a Primus por haberle enviado a esta femme, ahora podría tener lo que en su vida como gladiador no pudo tener…una familia.

Pero su tranquilidad se vería interrumpida por un decepticon que busca destruir a Megatron y conquistar Cybertron…


End file.
